The Forgotten One
by 9ud9ir190ne6ad
Summary: Bel lies in a forgotten corner of the school awaiting termination. But can how can she help the flock? And what is this mysterious power of hers? Fax, IggyxOC. Chapter 26 up.
1. Happy Birthday

Author's note: My first Max Ride multi-chapter Fanfiction. I hope to update once a week. Enjoy. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the character Bel.

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 1- Happy Birthday**

_I never thought I'd die alone. _

_I laughed the loudest who'd have known._

- Adam's song, Blink 182

* * *

My eyes opened onto the same white walls and the same caged enclosure. Another day lay ahead of me filled with pain and suffering. If I were anyone else today would have been a day for celebration. But I wasn't, I was a mutant human-avian hybrid and things are totally different to other people. It was my birthday today. I was fourteen. But what was there to celebrate? The fact that I had spend another year in this hellhole? Or that I would no longer exist in a few days?

After fourteen years of torture and torment in this place they had decided that I was worth nothing and I would be terminated. I was no longer of use. But it didn't really seem to matter, I mean who would miss me? No one knew I was here. No one cared I was here. Sure I wasn't the only one of my kind. But the others had gone so long ago. They were free while I was trapped. Of all my years being here they were the first and only ones to escape. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Angel. I knew each one without them ever knowing me. It's amazing how unnoticed you go even when your simply on the other side of the room.

They'd been saved. One of the whitecoats, Jeb, had taken them to safety. I had not. I was left to silently endure my torture. But I did not blame them. I did not blame them for anything. They had simply been lucky while I had not. But I wasn't the only one who was left behind.

Jeb had left his own son behind, Ari. He was my only lifeline. He kept me happy. He visited me in my cage, talked to me and even stole information for me. Through him I learnt my real date of birth. But the whitecoats got to him. He came to me one day telling me he was to become an eraser, one of the foulest creatures ever created. I begged him to get out of it, but he couldn't. It wasn't a choice. I gave him the only thing I could… hope.

Yet Jeb returned. Two years ago he was back. He was so friendly, but I paid him no heed. I didn't know what had happened to the others, but I hoped that they were safe. But Jeb focused his attentions on me. Soon after he came back I was treated much better. I got a room with a bed and regular meals. I was no longer prodded and poked, but simply 'made better' as the whitecoats described it. How did I end up back in a cage? I didn't agree with their plans. They wanted a spy and an assassin. I refused. They also learnt my secret and tried to use it to their advantage. There's one thing that keeps me going into this place and that's my ability to help others. I can rid others of their injuries by transferring them to myself. But they wanted the opposite. They wanted me to give injuries.

They locked me up in a room with another experiment. The poor thing was terrified. They beat, starved me, but nothing worked. One day they even broke my wing. Despite all this pain I still refused to do their bidding. Unfortunately they succeeded. One day they slit my throat. I had two options die or let the experiment die. I was scared. I didn't want to die at that point. It only took a second, it was transferred and I watched the poor thing die. They returned after that but I made as much bodily harm to them as possible after that. So I was shoved back in my cage and they continued to prod and poke me. But now they're bored. This time I'm ready to die. I don't care anymore. It's my only escape. But not without taking a few out before hand.

I already knew my fate; the whitecoats took delight in discussing it. It was my final test. I was to be ripped to shreds by erasers. They wanted to see how well I would cope. But I knew I wouldn't survive long. They'd made sure of that. I'd been tested to my limits all week. It was surprising that I could still go on. And I was to be against ten erases. At least I would die fighting and perhaps they'd remember me more if a few of them die as well. I planned to use my power as I died. I could save myself a few times in exchange for a few whitecoats. Because what did it matter if they died?

"Only a few more days. I can't wait to find how long it does against ten erasers." One whitecoat said to another as he walked into the room. They laughed between themselves. One of them held a couple of new experiments. I couldn't tell what had happened to them as the other whitecoat blocked my view. As soon as the new arrivals were placed in their cages they turned to me. Today's hell lay in front of me. They reached in and dragged me away. It was running today. They would keep me going till I collapsed. But if I slowed they had a lovely gift of a cat o' nine tails waiting for me. The other experiments simply got an electric shock, I got my skin and feathers ripped off me. I was the worst treated in here. But why should they look after me when my days were numbered. They just used it as an excuse to hurt me.

I started running. But it was not fast enough giving me my first taste of pain as a feather fell to the floor and my back screamed in protest. My clothes would be in tatters by the end, but they didn't care. After another four hours sweat and blood dripped off me, and a dozen or so feathers lay on the floor. My vision was going. I could taste the end. My feet collapsed and I hit the floor. My eyes shut, I was happy. It was over for today. I was dragged back to my cage, but what awaited me there I would never have guessed.


	2. Unexpected Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Bel

Author's note: Another chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks to vampirelover15 and thefishandpollytheparrot for their reviews. Enjoy!

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 2- Unexpected friend**

Close the door, shut the world away All the fights gone from this wounded heart

- Call the man, Celine Dion

* * *

The first thing I noticed as I entered the room was the new experiments. The first one was like a fish. It had scales, but only on parts of its body. The other had extra fingers and toes, a non-existent neck and hardly any hair. Neither was harmed, but both were crouched in a corner away from the next cage. As I was shoved into my own cage I looked at the other. There was a girl in... A girl with wings. She turned her eyes to me. It was Angel.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned. I remembered she could read minds, but this made her even more startled.

"How do you know I can read minds?" She asked.

"I was here before." Was my reply. I didn't really want to go into details. I was so tired. But I forced myself to stay awake.

"Before?" She didn't understand, but then I didn't expect her to. She hadn't known me before so why should she remember me.

"Before you escaped I was here. I've always been here." I kept my voice calm and steady despite the pain I was in. I put my mind off my back, I didn't want to know the extent of it.

"How long have you been here?"

"Fourteen years today." Her eyes grew wide. She couldn't comprehend what it was like to be here for so long. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as if scared at what answer she would get to the question.

"Is it any better?" She finally asked.

"It's okay for you. They're more high tech. It's all electric sticks and sterilized needles for you now." Of course I didn't say everything. It was better for the others, but that was only when I compared it to myself. If I got the same treatment as all of them, then perhaps I would have thought it was awful, but I didn't.

"For me? What about you?" Angel asked. It was sweet she sounded concerned. I didn't need to give her an answer I just simply turned round and showed her the state of my back. She gasped. I knew it must look a state. My clothes cut to ribbons covered in blood and my wings... well who knew what they looked like.

"How could they?" She said as I turned back round.

"They don't care anymore. I'm useless." Useless. It echoed in my head. It wasn't fair, was it when someone else decided what you were worth.

"Useless?"

"They don't need me. I have no purpose. I'm due to be terminated in the next couple of days." Yes but not without taking a few with me. They could kill me, but not without me proving what I could do first.

"What you're name?" Angel asked.

"Bel." I replied before closing my eyes and sleeping.

* * *

As I slept my dreams were filled with what my last minutes would be like. I often wondered what it would be like to have normal dreams... well dreams with some happiness in. It seemed like I had only been asleep a few minutes when I was woken. But then it could have been only a few minutes, I couldn't tell the time and there was nothing to show the difference in times anyway. I was woken as arms reached into my cage and pulled me out. As I was dragged away I looked at Angel's cage. She was gone. I hoped she was okay. I knew the route the whitecoats were taking me; I knew where every corridor in this place went. They were taking me to the flying room. They built it especially for me, not that, that makes me special. I was the first Human-Avian hybrid to ever have been allowed to fly in this place. But it was never good, the made me fly for hours, sometimes days on end without food or water and to keep me going the floor was heated to red-hot and the side electrified. And then it was filled with windows so other whitecoats could come and ogle at me. And of course today was no different. I was shoved into the room and the door slammed shut. I untucked my wings and my winched at the pain in my back. The floor started to burn my feet and I jumped. The pain was excruciating as my wing beats opened up the open just healed wounds on my back. But I didn't stop, I knew the consequences if I did.

I looked out of the windows staring at the whitecoats. I wondered for a second what it would be like to stare out onto the outdoors. I'd never been outside. In my 14 years of existence not once had I felt the sun. When I went against the Erasers that would be the first and last time I would go outside. As I looked up to one of the higher windows I saw Angel, but she wasn't alone. She was with Jeb. I wonder how she felt about Jeb, had he abandoned them? Did she hate him, or love him? I couldn't tell. I concentrated on what he was saying to you, after watching people speak for so long I can now lip read.  
"She's the best. Better than the flock. She survives on less than a third of the food that you do. And she can keep this up for a whole week. I've watched. But she's not lucky as you. Tomorrow she will die." I masked the shock from my face as I carried on flying. I thought I was the same as them. I thought the way I acted and what I could do were the same as the flock. But I guess I was wrong. One day… that was all I had left. And that was because I was unlucky. If I were lucky I'd never have been here in the first place. But then again I guess I wasn't as lucky as the flock. They were outside, free. And in many ways I was unluckier than them, but I didn't mind. It was just one of those things.

* * *

After five hours they let me come down. The whole time I had been thinking about the others and trying to ignore the burning pain of my back. They dragged me back to my cage and when I hit the floor of it I didn't move. I just lay there my face ground into the floor, my legs curled under me, my arms sprawled to the side of me. I didn't move I just focused on breathing wishing the pain would go.  
In  
Out  
In  
Out  
"Bel?" I heard Angel's voice.  
In  
Out  
In  
Out  
"Are you okay?"  
"I will be." I managed to whisper back, already the pain was subsiding. I managed to pull myself off the floor and look at Angel.

"Jeb's here." She said. I nodded.

"He came back two years ago. He tried to help me, but didn't really."

"How?" She asked.

"Got them to think what they could use me for, they decided on assassin. Let's just say I didn't agree and they shoved me back here." She sat for minute thinking.

"He told me... he told me... that... it's going to happen tomorrow." I nodded. I already knew.

"Don't worry about it. It's my way out and anyway I'm not going down without a fight."

"A fight?"

"I'm taking out as many whitecoats as I can." She smiled.

"I wish you'd escaped with us."

"Me too, Angel. Me too." I said with almost a sigh. How many times had I wished that? How many nights had I spent wondering what it would have been like if I had gone with them? How many times had I wished I were free instead of facing death? Looking at Angel properly I noticed a small cut on her forehead. I closed my eyes and when I opened them it was on my head. Angel looked at me wide eyed.

"How?" Was her only question.

"I don't know, I just can. It's the only thing that keeps me going in this place knowing that I can help the poor things in here." She nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will end up being fine." When I finished we both knew I didn't mean it, how could things be fine in this place?


	3. Escape?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Bel

Author's note: Another chapter! Thanks to Bella-234 and annabelz for reviewing. Please read, review and enjoy. :D

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 3- Escape?**

It's the beginning of the end

-Do me a favour- Arctic Monkeys

* * *

I doubted that neither Angel nor me would have guessed what awaited us when we awoke the next morning. We were both woken by three new arrivals. We recognised them immediately. Max, Fang and Nudge. None of them had noticed me, but this didn't bother me as I was used to it. I left them to be re-united and I returned to my thoughts. Despite how much I'd convinced myself I was going to be fine and that I was ready, I still felt scared. I guess with death staring me in the face I was terrified. While the others focused their attentions on Angel I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my face in my knees. I was trying not to panic. But in my head I just kept saying I can't do this, I can't do this.

"Bel?" Angel's voice called to me. I raised my head. Max, Fang and Nudge all stared at me. Each face was a mirror of shock.

"It'll be okay." She said to me. I nodded not trusting myself to speak. Max, Fang and Nudge all seemed puzzled. Angel opened her mouth several times to explain, but found herself unable to. So I did it myself.

"I'm due to be terminated today. I'm…" I took a deep breath, "I'm to go against ten erasers and be ripped to shreds." I couldn't believe I'd been so calm about this. I was terrified.

"How…?" Began Max, but she did not finish. There were no words, nothing that could be said.

"How long?" Fang asked. I was surprised he'd uttered a word. He never seemed to be a big talker. I knew he didn't mean how long I had left, but how long I'd been here.

"I've been here my whole life. Fourteen years. I was here before you escaped." If they were shocked I had no time to see as five whitecoats walked it. They each grabbed one of our cages. I watched the others. Nudge whimpered slightly, Angel looked at me, Max checked on Angel and Fang… he looked as though he wasn't bothered, but every few seconds his eyes flittered to Max to check on her. I couldn't tell whether it was out of friendship or more and I would not have chance to later. Everyone knew where we were going. To the eraser training grounds, but what I did not understand was why the others were going as well.

As we got outside great joy hit me. I could see the sky. The first time in my life and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It smelt so fresh. I didn't care that I was going to die. This perhaps was worth it.

"Is it definite?" One of the whitecoats carrying us asked.

"Yes. They're all to be terminated. But the older one is to go first as they still wish to know the outcome." I shared the looks of horror with the rest. But I had a plan. I turned to Max and related the plan to her in a whisper only she could hear.

"Max. You can pick locks?" She nodded, "I'm going out first. I'll give you as much time as possible and I want you to get everyone's cages unlocked and out of here asap."

"What about you? We can't leave you."

"You can and you will. I'm due to die today and I'm not missing my appointment. By the time you're out I'll have had it. You can't save yourselves and me. Someone is going to die today and I don't plan it to be any of you." We ground to a halt. Max, Fang, Nudge and Angel were placed in a huddle at one side. I however was forced from out of my cage, held tightly by one whitecoat while another tied a length of chain around my wings. They didn't want me to fly. I was grounded. As I was led away I snatched a quick glance at Max and winked. It was time to begin.

The fight was to be held on the lower level of the training ground, giving me the advantage of being able to see Max and the others. Whitecoats stood grouped round the top watching in ewe. Two erasers stood ready to start while the other eight stood waiting as if not expecting to be needed. But one of the erasers was Ari. He was so different to the little boy who I'd seen last.

"Ari?" I asked unsure of myself. How could they have done this to him? If an erasers face could soften, I would have said his did.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed. I shrugged. I couldn't help what he'd been told to do. And anyway if he didn't get me, someone else would. A quick glance showed me that Max was already at work. In my head I ran quickly through the few fight moves I knew. I could kill a human with them, but an eraser? I had no idea. Then without warning it started.

The first Eraser came running at me, I jumped nimbly into the air and landed a quick to kick to its head. But the kick that should have cracked a human's skull did little more than make the Eraser stumble a few steps. Ari was at the back of me and dragged his claws along the back of my legs. I yelled in pain, jumped round and gave him a kick to the chest.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them a whitecoat screamed in pain, blood dripping from their legs. I looked at Max who stared at me in surprise. But she soon recovered returning to pick locks. As I dodged a kick from another Eraser I yelled at Angel in my mind to explain it all to them later. I wouldn't have a chance now. The rest of the Erasers had joined in now.

They ripped me to shreds, but with every injury another Whitecoat fell. That was except for my wing damage, which I couldn't transfer, but they had luckily they had avoided much harm and the Erasers hadn't caught on that I couldn't transfer those injuries. But my energy was failing. I wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. Soon I would not have enough energy to transfer my injuries. Out of the corner of my eye I watched the others soar up into the sky. But I wasn't ready to give up yet. All 10 Erasers were still coming at me. One swift punch at an Eraser sent his nose bone up into his… brain? He fell backwards. 1 down, 9 to go.

But I was running out of energy. An Eraser ran his claws down my back clipping my wing. I gasped in pain, almost collapsing on the floor as my energy failed me. Another Erasers kicked me in the head as I hit the floor. But no more attacks came. I felt like I was in open space. I lifted my head to see the Erasers running off being attacked by giant birds. Max landed next to me, pulling me up.

"Come one." I directed my head to my wings. I couldn't fly.

"Iggy!" She yelled. Iggy turned round and faced our direction.

"Catch!" She shouting throwing me up into the air. Without a second thought he caught me. His face was one of shock. He didn't know who I was. Max flew up and helped carry me.

"Fang! We need somewhere to land soon." Fang turned, nodded and flew off. I was suddenly aware of all my injuries. My adrenaline had gone and all that was left was raw pain. My back burned and I could feel the blood dripping down it, my legs ached and my wings were killing. I felt rather weak and my eyes were almost closing.

I looked at Iggy, his eyes were forward. It was such a shame he was blind, but perhaps I could do something about that. Fifteen minutes later we landed in a small cave. My legs buckled underneath me, but Iggy caught me before I hit the floor. I smiled at him although he couldn't tell.

"Iggy do you think you could help Bel out of those chains." He nodded and proceeded behind me. His hands were gentle and soft, but once they pressed against my back I hissed in pain.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. It was only fair, the others had seen, but he couldn't. His fingers moved slowly and gently alone my back feeling each cut and tear. But after a few minutes he went back to the chains. In a few seconds my wings free. I left them out hanging limply at my sides. There were a few feathers missing here and there, but all in all they seemed in order.

"Thanks." I said to Iggy who simply smiled. I walked to the back and settled down for some rest. I curled my wings around myself and closed my eyes, but little did I know that I would be the topic of discussion that very night.


	4. The gift of sight

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Bel

Author's note: Thanks to Racchel for reviewing. Anyone who can think of some song lines to fit this chapter will have it dedicated to them as after a few days of trying to find some I have come to a dead end. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 4- The Gift Of Sight**

Although I lay down and closed my eyes, I could not sleep. It was so strange being out of the lab. It was so quiet there and now there were many sounds; the sounds of birds, the wind and the crackle of the fire.

"Who is she?" Iggy was the first to raise the question. It was Angel who answered.

"Her name's Bel, she's 14 and has been in the school her whole life. She knows who we are because she was there before. The whitecoats had decided she was useless and were going to terminate her." There it was my life story. 14 years and that was it. But I wanted to know what the others thought of me.

"What about her back? It's a mess." Iggy questioned next.

"They whipped her." Angel replied before asking Max, "Will she be joining the flock?" I'd never thought of that. If they didn't want me then how would I survive out here? I barely knew anything of the outside world only what I had heard from the whitecoats.

"If she wants." Max answered.

"Erm… guys, what does she look like?" Iggy questioned.

"She's quite pretty." Angel said.

"Yea." Nudge agreed. I could feel myself blushing; I'd never been called pretty before. But Max gave my full description.

"She's a bit shorter than me, she got long blonde hair, blue eyes, white wings and pale skin." I didn't hear any responses to this as I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning everything hurt. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position and looked around the cave. All of the flock were sleeping. Tip toeing I made my way to the front of the cave. I sat on the edge and dangled my legs of the end. As I stared out into the blue sky and the trees below I thought about everything. Yesterday I was meant to die, but today I was free. That word sounded so good. Free. This was the first day I'd spent out of the school and it felt so good. I hoped I never had to go back there. I heard a noise and looked up to see Max standing besides me. I nodded at her and then turned to look out at the sky again. I didn't want to take my eyes away from it incase it disappeared and this was all a dream.

"Bel?" Max said. I turned towards her; she was now sat besides me.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to join the flock?"

"Only if you want me." She confirmed that they did.

"Max, would you be able to catch me a rabbit?" She looked at me puzzled.

"Erm… sure." She said talking off. Fang then stepped out of the cave.

"Where's she gone?"

"To catch a rabbit." He didn't ask why, but simply gazed with slight concern. I closed my eyes as he turned back into the cave and searched for the problem with Iggy's eye. It only took a few minutes. It was a small part of the eye right at the back. Hopefully it would be fixable.

"Will it work?" Angel said as she ran up to me.

"Hopefully." She smiled.

"I'm so glad you're not leaving." She said giving me a hug. I smiled. It felt so good to be wanted. It was the first time in my life that I felt someone was glad of my company.

"Do you like the sky?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

"It's the first day of my life out here. 14 years and this is my first day outside." I shook my head. It was stupid. I was 14 and I knew nothing. Sure I knew that it was the sky above and ground below. That was about it. I knew nothing of the plants and animals or people. I couldn't read or write either.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine." Angel whispered before walking off. I was left to my thoughts, feeling slightly like an outsider to this strange new world. Max landed next to me holding a squirming rabbit.

"We're not going to eat that are we?" Nudge exclaimed. Max laughed.

"No, Bel wanted it." They all turned to me in surprise, except for Angel who smiled.

"Can you keep it really still?" I asked Max. She nodded and I closed my eyes. Quickly I exchanged the small parts of eye. I opened my eyes. There was not a large difference. I couldn't see as far, but further that a human.

"Iggy do you mind if I try something?"

"Me." He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yea." He sat quiet for a minute thinking about it.

"Okay." He said cautiously. I closed my eyes and quickly exchanged the parts of eyes. I heard a gasp and then I exchanged the eye parts with the rabbit once more. I opened my eyes and saw Iggy staring at me. He sat with his mouth open, shocked, speechless, and stunned.

"What?" Gasman asked.

"I… I can see." Everyone stared at Iggy in amazement. He brought his hands up in front of his face studying them. He smiled.

"I can see." He repeated. Gasman laughed and high-fived him. I watched as everyone hugged him in turn. Then he turned to me.

"Fang, Gasman you're on breakfast. Nudge, Angel you're with me." Max said. One by one they left the cave. But as Angel left she winked at me. Iggy moved towards me.

"Thank you." He said before pulling me into a hug, his hands running across my just healed cuts.

"May I see?" He asked saying the word see with glee in his voice. I nodded and turned around. I could almost feel his eyes moving along my back. As I turned back round he asked.

"How could they?" I shrugged.

"How can they do anything they do?"

"Did they ever find out about you're power?" He questioned me. I nodded.

"What happened?" He said looking me in the eye. I turned my head away. A flash of images filled my mind; a glint of a knife; pouring blood; clouded eyes. I sank to the floor. Iggy sat down besides me.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me." He said. I turned back to him.

"No. You don't know anything about me, I'll tell you. The whitecoats realised after a while that the other experiments had no injuries, but I had even if I hadn't done anything. They put two and two together. They wanted an assassin and wanted to use my power to their advantage. They wanted me to transfer my injuries to others. They put me in this room with another experiment. It was a small child completely normal, except that it had an extra pair of arms. They did so much to me starved me, beat me, they even broke one of my wings. But they succeeded in the end. They… they…" I took a gulp of air. Iggy pressed his hand on top of mine. I smiled at him before continuing.

"They placed a knife to my throat and cut it. I had no other option. It only took a second. But it took so long for the child to die. It stared at me, tears spilling down its face mixing with the thick pool of blood already surrounding it. Its hands clutched at its throat trying to stop the blood. I had to sit there and watch the whole thing. It sank to the floor and I watched its eyes cloud over. I just sat there. I couldn't do anything." A few tears fell down my face. Iggy squeezed my hand.

"I'm so sorry." I gave him a sad sort of smile.

"It's not your fault. It's the whitecoats." After this we sat there in silence hand in hand. It felt so good, but I was unsure why. But it didn't last.

"I think I see the others coming back." Iggy said staring out of the cave. He stood letting go of my hand. I almost sighed as he did. Slowly, following his example, I got up to my feet. I stood slightly further back than Iggy and watched as the flock landed in the cave. They began to talk at once and I seemed to slide into the background once more. Fang and Gasman had apparently raided a restaurants bin and found plenty of edible food. I'd never heard of any of the food that was laid out. Yet they all tasted fantastic. But then again anything tasted good since I'd been living on sludge for 14 years. There were chips, burgers, hotdogs, and other things. They seemed so… foreign, part of a world I had never experienced. I watched the flock. Nudge talked about everything and anything; Fang sat silently occasionally teasing Max; Angel talked to Max and Iggy and Gasman talked in a corner. I sat quietly.

"Right everyone out." Max said as we finished. They all flew out of the cave leaving Max and me.

"Wait a minute. I've got something for you." I turned round. She picked up a bag with clothes in it. I stared in wonder at them. She helped me into them. There names were strange, jeans, t-shirt. They were alien to me. I felt like a child again just learning to talk. I was in a whole different world now, but it was better than where I'd been. Once I was dressed Max cut slits in my jacket so I could get my wings out and handed me a backpack in which were some spare clothes. I thanked her.

"Let's go." She said. I nodded and jumped out of the cave and unfurled my wings. It was great to be out in the open. My whole life I'd been enclosed somewhere, now I was free. Max soared ahead of me to Fang.

"East." I heard her saying. I stayed behind the others not wanted to intrude. But something went wrong. Max stopped suddenly and fell toward the ground gripping her head. Everyone stared in shock as Fang rushed down to catch her. The flock watched in despair. What had happened?

Fang scooped Max out of the air. The whole flock stared at Max worriedly. Max slowly pulled her hands away from her head as if waiting for it to fall to pieces in her hands.

"Max, are you okay?" Nudge asked. She looked really scared, but so did everyone else. Fang motioned towards the ground and we began our descent. Within minutes a camp was being made. Max seemed to have recovered and watched making sure everything was okay. I stood back feeling helpless, not being able to help. Fang helped the flock, but every few minutes he shot concerned looks to Max. When a fire was built and warm enough we began to cook some food.

"Here." Iggy said as he passed me a smore. I smiled at him. It was weird being sat in the middle of nowhere eating nice tasting things. I felt like laughing. Afterwards everyone lay down, chatting and sleeping. As I watched the others I didn't really feel like I belonged here. Sure I was part of the flock, but I was an outsider.

"I've got a secret. From when I was in the School. It's about us. Where we came from." I heard Angel said to Max. Every member of the flock sat up alert at these words. But it didn't matter to me, I already knew of my creation and it had not held any happiness for me. Looking at the rest of the flock I wondered if their creations had been any better. But listening I discovered they weren't. They were all upset by what they heard. They probably like me had hoped for parents who would save them, take them away. But like me they had been sorely disappointed. Max now sat as the only member of the flock unsure of her creation.

"What about Bel?" Iggy asked. I looked up.

"I already know. Before Ari was turned into an Eraser he stole information for me. My mother was a whitecoat who became pregnant for the good of science. She gave me up and left the school." The flock listened but gave no reply. They all returned to their thoughts. Tonight was for grief.


	5. The Big Apple

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bel

Author's note: Thanks to Anonymous, hippegal and butterfinger45 for your review. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 5- The Big Apple**

_With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt_

-Butterflies don't lie- Kaci

* * *

The next morning everything was back to normal. Max woke us up to this thing called popcorn. Whatever it was it was very loud, but tasty.

"We're headed for the Big Apple, guys. The city that never sleeps." Max announced. I nodded along with everyone else, but no idea what she meant. Last night Angel had mentioned New York, now it was the Big Apple. Perhaps they were the same thing. But I dared not say anything so not to look stupid. We took off not long after this. For the first few seconds of taking off I left me thoughts behind. As I hovered waiting for the others Iggy smiled at me. I smiled back. Then he started to fly over to me. But before he could we heard a high-pitched scream. Max had fallen again. She lay on the ground clutching her head. Fang had his arms around her in seconds trying to help her. It seemed more than friendly concern. The whole flock landed and crouched around Max looks of shock mirrored on each face. What was wrong? It reminded me of some of the Erasers before they began to devolve and expire. I shut the thought from my head. It couldn't be that. As Max came around the flock formed a circle around her. Fang suggested the doctors, but it was quickly shot down. But what were doctors? The name strongly reminded me of whitecoats. That was never a good thing.

"Let's just go to New York." Max said in desperation. Fang stared at her long and hard before shrugging. There seemed to be something more meaningful behind it, but what I couldn't tell. Fang took off last watching as Max wearily launched herself from the ground. I stayed behind everyone again melting into the background once more.

We reached New York at Sundown. It was so different. Everywhere there were lights, noise and people, lots of people. I felt like everything was closing up around me. I wasn't used to any of this. Beneath us a loud noise drifted, music they called it, from a concert. These were new words to me.

"Try to come down behind a floodlight beam, so we won't be seen." Max said as the rest of the flock looked excitedly at each other. I followed them down, but as soon as I tucked my wings in everything closed in on me. There were people everywhere in every direction. The music boomed out from the front hurting my ears. Behind I spotted some trees, quiet and secluded.

'_Angel. Tell the others I'm in the trees, if they ask.'_ A slight inclination showed me she'd heard as she started to move to the music. I slipped quietly away from the crowd and was sat on one of the large branches of the tree in minutes. But not alone, someone had followed me.

"Are you alright?" Iggy said sitting next to me. I turned to say fine. But as soon as I looked at him I couldn't lie.

"No. Everything's different. I've spent fourteen years in a dog crate in silence. Now… now I'm surrounded by people with all this noise and I just feel closed in." He nodded listening. Then smiled and I felt better immediately.

"I know what you mean. When I was blind I found my way around by sound. I still do a bit. But all this, it's like a big wall around me." After this we just sat there for the rest of the night. I didn't know why everything felt better around Iggy, it just did. We sat in silence watching the rest of the flock. Every so often Iggy would open his mouth to speak, but stopped before he did. However the flock returned in the end, a little too soon for my liking though. Nudge began talking at once, it seemed as if she could stay here forever, but Max reminded her.

"We're on a fact- finding trip. This isn't a pleasure trip. Our goal is too find the institute."

"How are we going to do that?" Angel asked.

"I have a plan." Max said so firmly it seemed she had everything worked out. Iggy moved onto a different branch after this and the flock slept. But I kept wondering why things were different around Iggy.

* * *

The next morning everything was just as lively, if not more, as the night before. There were people everywhere, again. They were running, walking and even dragging dogs' places. We got down from the trees and set off around the park. As soon as I stepped down from the tree everything closed up around me. People with dogs, kids and bags pushed past me. But there was one good thing, everything smelt beautiful. Within minutes we were all clutching hot dogs. But Max swung round looking at someone. I followed her gaze and froze with fear. I was an Eraser. At once we moved through various people. Iggy was right behind me. A glance round with my head told me another, a female, had joined the Eraser. The chase was on.

"Don't look back." Iggy whispered. I nodded keeping my head down.

"Run!" Max yelled. Fang instinctively moved closer to Max, his eyes flickering from her to the following Erasers. I could hear the following footsteps of the Erasers getting closer behind.

"Left!" Iggy yelled from my side. We turned onto another path. A little way down hundreds of kids were pilling into Central Park Zoo.

"Merge." Max whispered. Iggy grabbed my hand and pulled me into a crouch. Despite the fact we were running from Erasers I felt like giggling couched amongst all these kids. Instead I grinned. Iggy turned to me and grinned back.

"Pass, pass, pass." A man at the gate muttered. Once inside the Zoo we moved to the side and watched as the Erasers were stopped. I was slightly conscience that Iggy still hadn't let go of my hand. But I wasn't going to say anything. I turned round and looked straight at some giant cat thing.

"What the hell is that?" I said shocked. Iggy laughed lightly at me.

"It's a lion. A hunter eats things like Gazelles." I stared blankly at him.

"Deer… rabbits with long legs." I smiled.

"Come one. I'll show you the rest." He said pulling me by the hand. I glanced back seeing the youngest of the flock beginning to explore leaving Max and Fang stood together, heads close, talking. I turned back to Iggy smiling as we arrived at the next animal, a huge big white thing.

"It's a polar lives in places with snow. It eats seals." I looked blank again. He laughed.

"They're over here." He said pulling me over to a huge glass tank filled with water. An overlarge fish swam over, but it had whiskers like a cat.

"This is a seal. Lives in water, obviously. Eats fish."

"I know what those are." I said laughing. It was great, I felt so happy. Too anyone looking they wouldn't have know that I'd been living in a cage or had just been running from wolf-men. I felt so normal. I looked up and set eyes on a bizarre animal with a really long neck.

"It's a giraffe." Iggy said. I could have spent all day there, but Max came to get us. She looked a bit green.

"Let's split before I upchuck in front of all theses impressionable kids." She said when the flock was together. Iggy had let go of my hand now. It felt oddly empty without it.

"Over here." Fang said. We clambered over rocks to get out of the park. As soon as we were out Max seemed to take on a better colour. But Fang stayed close to her and with every step checked for any signs of illness. We set off into the city and everything became at once more crowded. People of all shapes and sizes filled the streets and on every single street there was something selling food. The whole flock seemed to be taking advantage of this each holding some item of food. But I couldn't relax it seemed that neither could the eldest of the flock. We kept our eyes peeled for Erasers, but there seemed to be none so far. As we walked along the streets Angel kept looking at me as if wanting to talk, but each time she seemed to think better of it. We walked and walked and walked. But Max's big plan didn't seem to be much so far. Iggy had also realised this.

"What's this big plan of yours?" Max stopped looking blank for a moment, then she turned looking at the buildings around us. She paused on the building behind us.

"We'll start here." She said starting up the steps the youngest following in her wake. I looked at Iggy and Fang, who shrugged and started up the steps. I followed them. When I got inside Max was already talking to the man behind the desk. She was smiling brightly using her sweetest voice. Fang's eyes flittered from Max to the guy. And as we ascended to the fourth floor in a… lift he muttered.

"Aren't you the charmer?" to Max. I looked at him he was making an effort not to look at Max. Was he jealous? Suddenly all the looks and touches made sense, Max and Fang had a little more than a friendship. They just didn't know it. The fourth floor was like downstairs. Books filled every corner and in the middle sat some machines. And it was quiet, blissfully quiet. I smiled. Perfect. Max and Fang set off at once tracking the institute. I sat on the floor leaning against a desk. From the corner of my eye I saw Iggy coming over, but Angel beat him to it. She sat next to me.

"Bel. Can I talk to you?" I nodded. She looked around. Iggy had now settled next to Gasman and Nudge who were drawing on some paper. Angel's voice dropped low.

"It's about your thoughts. To start with you're right about Max and Fang. But I'm talking about your other thoughts. About Iggy." I looked away, "Can't you see they're like Max and Fang's?" I stared at Angel. Then it dawned on me. I liked Iggy. But what did that change? He probably didn't even like me.

"And Bel," Angel said as she started to walk away. "He likes you too."


	6. Trains, Buses and Fun

Disclaimer: All I own is Bel

Authors note: Some people have been asking for more updates so i will now be updating twice a week on Tuesday and Friday. Thanks to Kenzie, Butterfinger45, Eva NoName and hippegal.

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 6- Trains, Buses & Fun**

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

- Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol

* * *

'It doesn't change anything' I kept saying to myself. But of course it did. Everything had changed. I mean how could I look at Iggy the same way knowing what I knew. And what could I do about it? I had no idea what to do or say. I'd never had to think about it before.

Being so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even realised that we were now somewhere completely different. I had simply followed the other sinking into the background again. We were in some dark tunnel. Everything was cold and slimy. It smelt pretty bad as well.

"Off the rails." I heard Iggy say. Suddenly he was at my side holding me against the wall. My heart beat fast in my chest. The rest of the flock were pressed against the wall next to us, but I was totally focused on Iggy. Then the monster roared past. The wind flew past almost pulling me from the wall, but Iggy's hand held me fast. But it was gone almost as soon as it came. I looked at him.

"Thanks." He smiled at me. We followed the flock side by side until Angel came up to us.

"Iggy, can I ask you something?" He nodded and I walked ahead leaving them to talk. My heart beat faster in my chest, what would she say? What would he think? What would it change? I looked ahead. There seemed to be a whole underground city. Many blackened faces were turned our way staring.

"Over there." A heard a woman say pointing to a ledge. Once we got there Nudge settled down to sleep straight away. But strangely enough I didn't feel tired. My brain was going at a hundred miles an hour in circles over today. This morning I was happy, now I was confused. I just didn't know what to do. Fang and Max had settled at the back. I wondered what stopped them from being together and whether they even knew how they felt. I settled down resting my head on my hands facing the underground city hoping that tomorrow things would make more sense.

A heard a whimper and opened my eyes. From behind me I heard Fang whisper.

* * *

"Max?" I turned my head round slightly staring into the dark space behind me. Max was sat clutching her head like before. Tears ran down her face. Fang stared at her stricken with horror. He placed his hand on Max's shoulder as if trying to release the pain. Someone shouted from behind, but I didn't pay attention to what they say. I lay froze looking at Max. She seemed to be recovering. I looked away. It seemed Max hated to let anyone see her as weak. I didn't wish her to feel that way with me looking at her. But still in the few moments I'd watched, Max hadn't seemed like a strong leader, but a young girl as lost and sad as the rest of us.

Fang and Max got to their feet and made their way to the front of the cave. With their backs to me I sat up watching them converse with a young boy with a machine around his neck. I looked away not understanding half the conversation. The first thing my eyes laid sight on was Iggy. It seemed so typical. He looked peaceful, beautiful with his eyes shut and his body relaxed. Why couldn't things be the way they were before? He started to stir so I looked away. He made a noise. I looked at him as if I was just seeing him awake.

"What's happened?" Iggy mouthed at me gesturing to Max and Fang. I shrugged. We fell quiet. I could think of nothing to say. How did I put my feelings into words? Should I put them into words? But we were saved from the silence by Max and Fang's return. Max looked at Fang as if seeking permission for something. He nodded. She sat down and began to explain what had happened. My brain was whirling… voices, controlling computer, flashing images. It all seemed a bit unreal. But I believed Max. There was slight murmuring behind us. The others were waking up. Fang, Max, Iggy and I had all agreed not to tell the younger kids what had happened. It seemed easier.

"Let's get some food, then find the institute." Max said. The younger kids had nodded and followed in our wake. As we stepped outside I squinted. Everything was so bright. The first thing I noticed was the smell of food. My thoughts seemed to be mirrored by everyone else and soon we were all eating. Max went into a phone box while we stood there. Being unable to find anything we kept walking. Iggy stayed behind me the whole time. Not close, not far. I didn't understand. I was sure Angel was wrong about all this. Yes I liked him. But him like me? It seemed doubtful. I was the outsider. Deep in my thoughts I walked into Fang as he stopped dead.

"Sorry." I muttered, but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring at a shop window. I turned and stared open mouthed. About 10 boxes said **Good morning, Max**. Fang and Max immediately started muttering. Then Max burst out

"I don't know! Maybe we should just do what it says." I knew at once what she meant. The voice was back. I didn't really know much, but following a voice in your head didn't really sound like a good idea. But I'd go with whatever Max said.

"Do what _what_ says?" Gasman said. We couldn't keep it quiet from the others anymore. Max had no choice but to explain. We were going on a bus it seemed. I had no idea what one was, but when it turned up I didn't really want to get on it. It was filled with people. But I followed the others. We stood up in the middle pressed up against each other. It was okay for a couple of stops, but at the third stop someone pushed past me sending me into Iggy.

"Sorry." I said looking away. But as I turned to move away more people got on trapping me. So I was stuck on a bus… surrounded by people… pressed tightly up against Iggy… very tightly pressed. My heart was beating faster again just like before. I hoped he couldn't tell.

"Hey." He said smiling slightly.

"Sorry about this." I said blushing lightly. It was weird I'd never blushed in front of someone before.

"It's okay." He replied. I smiled, perhaps now would be a good time to say something. But I couldn't seem to get the any words out. So I stayed quiet, my head almost laid on Iggy's chest. The bus stopped again.

"Fifty- Eight Street, where the fun begins." The driver announced. I looked at Iggy as Max ushered us off the bus. We were stood in front of a huge building. A.F.O Schmidt. The others were standing open mouthed. The name obviously meant something to them.

"Oh my goodness." Nudge breathed. They all walked towards the store as if in a daze. I followed. As soon as we were in the store everyone split off. Fang and Gasman in one direction, Max, Nudge and Angel in another.

"You want to look around?" Iggy asked me. I nodded following him.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's a giant toy store."

"Oh." Toys… they were what children had.

"I've never had a toy." I said almost laughing. It sounded ridiculous. Iggy grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He held on for a few seconds before letting go.

"Seems like every child's dream." I said.

"Yea." Iggy answered. But he seemed distant. His mind was on something else.

"Bel." He said turning to me, "I…" My heart raced. Was he going to say what I hoped? Would everything Angel said become true?

"Yes?" I said urging him on. He looked at me opened his mouth to say something.

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled. My heart sank. I was so sure he was going to say something else. But I was wrong.

"Fang!" I heard Max yell. Iggy and me both sprinted to the source of the sound.

"A ouija board just told me to save the word." I looked at Max. I had no idea what a ouija board was, but I was sure it wasn't meant to say things.

"Where's Angel?" I heard Fang ask. Max immediately panicked

"She's over there." I said quietly pointing. She stood in front of a woman with some sort of toy… a bear. But the woman bought it her. Why would she buy a complete stranger a toy? The answer was revealed soon enough. Mind control. Looking at Angel it was hard to believe she'd just forced that woman to buy her a bear. But then again she didn't understand.

"That was weird." I heard Iggy say behind me. I turned nodding in agreement.

"So…Erm… you okay?" He asked.

"Yea… you?" The conversation was strained, but better than ahead where the others were watching Max talking aloud to her voice.

"Bel," Iggy said stopping me and turning me towards him, "There's something I wanted to…" But whatever he was going to say was cut of by a yell of

"Hey, kids" As two Erasers jumped out in front of the flock. The flock ran past us. Iggy grabbed my hand and pulled me along after them. One of the Erasers grabbed me by the hair yanking me back. As my head was pulled back I saw Iggy kick him firmly in the chest. He dropped my hair. Iggy grabbed my hand and pulled me faster. Ahead the rest of the flock were crossing the road. Iggy pulled me across paying no attention to the traffic.

Behind us one of the Erasers was moan down by a car. But the second one continued. As we reached the others he reached out to grab me. Iggy pulled me out of the way, but the Eraser grabbed Max instead. Fang turned and looked at them with dread before setting off after them. Max was kicking and screaming, but the Eraser would not let go. Fang was following them steadily, but it seemed the Eraser was slipping away. Suddenly the Eraser stopped and fell down. Fang picked up Max off the floor and pulled her away from the Eraser. He looked at her in a heated gaze, but Max failed to notice. The Eraser was dead. Just like that. It was scary, would that happen to us some day?

"Are you okay?" I heard someone say. I turned, Iggy again.

"Do you… do you think that will happen ever happen to us?"

"I don't know." Iggy answered. We were making our way back to the park now.

"Do you ever wonder what things would have been like if we were normal?" Iggy asked. I stopped.

"I don't know what to wonder about. I don't even know what a normal life is like." I said sadly. Iggy stopped and looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" I nodded. We were at the trees now, the rest of the flock already settled in the trees above.

"I'll tell you about it one day." Iggy said untucking his wings and shooting up the tree.

"That would be nice." I whispered to myself.


	7. Love Is Hard To Admit

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Bel.

Author's note: Thanks to Butterfinger45 and Eva for their reviews. And to Eva I'm going to be using your comments for future chapters. Enjoy and please read and review.

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 7- Love is hard to admit**

_If you love me, won't you let me know?_

-Violet Hill- Coldplay

* * *

"It's against the law to climb trees in Central Park." I opened my eyes and glanced down. A woman stood at the foot of the tree waiting for us to descend. I watched silently as Fang made his way down the tree. I froze. I'd never climbed down a tree before. Iggy motioned for me to go next. I made my over and whispered.

"I've never climbed down a tree."

"I'll go first," He said. "If you fall I'll catch you." I nodded watching him descend. As I stepped off the branch I clung tightly to the tree hoping I wouldn't fall. I made my way down very slowly and almost made it down without falling. But a couple of feet from the floor I slipped. I expected to fall flat on my back, but as promised Iggy caught me.

"Thanks." I said smiling up at me. My heart sped up slightly as he held me arms underneath my knees and back. Chuckling he set me lightly back on my feet. As the rest of the flock climbed down the woman studied us. There was something not right about her.

"Run." Max hissed. It seemed she had also sensed it. Once again Iggy grabbed my hand as we ran. It seemed to be something that he would do every time, but I didn't mind. Behind Max grabbed angel as she attempted to reach her bear. But the woman already had it. We were all running now.

But the woman was following along with four other men. We couldn't seem to put any distance between them and us. Then Max stopped and headed into a large building. Iggy had let go off my hand again, but stood close to my side. We followed Max.

"What is this place?" I breathed.

"A church." Iggy replied. It was beautiful. Light shone through multicoloured glass casting rainbows, giant archways stood tall above us and the front grand statutes stood of people I didn't know. It felt safe and welcoming. And better still we hadn't been followed. The others were making there away to the front where they knelt down.

"What are they doing?"

"Praying. You know to God." I nodded, but I didn't know. I didn't know what praying was or who God was. More words I didn't understand. We joined the others at the front. I tried praying silently in my head.

Erm… hey God. Could you help me… Erm… figure things out with Iggy? It's confusing and I don't understand what to do. Please help me. Erm… thanks.

I lifted my head and gazed for a second at the statues wondering who they were. But they were just something else I didn't understand. I stood up and walked around the church. I watched the people.

One young girl skipped along behind her parents with a bright smile in her face. I wondered if I'd been normal would I have had family like that? I sat down on the floor and thought. It was typical what I thought about… Iggy. What could I say to him? Just walk up to him and say I love you. It didn't sound right. I didn't know what to do.

"Bel?" I looked up. Iggy stood in front of me.

"We're going. Max has seen a building on 31st Street." I nodded and was about to lift myself up when Iggy held out a hand. I took it ad he pulled me up. W stood there for a while face to face, neither of us being able to form words. But the flock walked past us and we had to follow. We didn't go straight to 31st Street; instead we went to a money machine. Max pulled out a card. A gift from her voice. After using three machines she still hadn't got any money.

But at the fourth Angel saw the password. The flock were slightly shocked. But there seemed to be more to Angel. A little girl with dangerous powers she didn't understand. The day she understood them was something to be weary of. The institute was the next on the list. It was just like any other building. It looked normal, not like the school. I shuddered. It seemed hard to believe that amongst all this hustle and bustle was a place like the school.

Yet inside the place was still unschoolish. That was until Max asked about the basement. We hit the street running, Iggy's hand clenched around mine once more. It seemed we were no longer any closer to any answers or results. Everyone seemed down and fed up. But Gasman was the first to crack.

"This sucks! Everything's wring! Max's head is busted, Angel lost Celeste! We're all hungry! I hate this!" We all stared at him in shock. But even so Gasman's words echoed my thoughts. Nothing was going well at the moment. Max crouched down in front a Gasman and placed an arm around him. She spoke quietly to him.

"I just want somewhere I can sit down and rest and eat." Max nodded. We ended up at a place called the Garden Tavern. I didn't like it. It was too full of people and too open. I shrank back amidst the flock trying to become unnoticed. Iggy however noticed this.

"It's okay." He murmured. I nodded trying to calm down. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. At once I felt better. We were seated near the kitchen, which Max said would be a good escape route. A man called Jason handed around some sort of book things to us. I stared at it unsure what to do.

"It's a menu." Iggy whispered opening it. I looked though it. There were so many names I'd never heard of. Food I didn't know anything about. I couldn't decide what to have. I didn't know enough to decide. Jason had turned to me waiting for me to pick.

"She'll have the same as me." Iggy said. Jason nodded before turning to Max. Jason seemed uncomfortable around us. I turned my attention away from him.

"What did you order?" I asked Iggy.

"Lamb." The man was gone now, but he wasn't gone for long. He came back with another man.

"You seem to have ordered a large amount of food. We wouldn't want you to be wasteful, or present you with a shocking bill because your eyes are bigger than your stomachs." The new man said. He was the manager. He laughed. But it was strained. We needed to get out. I could feel it. I looked nervously around the place.

"That's sweet of you. But we're pretty hungry so if you could just get us what we ordered." Max replied to him. This did not go down well. The man stared at Max.

"Perhaps you would be happier in a different restaurant." He said. Max lost her patience at the point. But out of the corner of my eye I could see movements. More people were coming.

"Cops." Iggy whispered. We were stuck. The cops blocked the kitchen and we had no other way of getting out.

"Up and away." I heard Fang say. I stared at him in surprise. There was no up to go. Max was the first to jump and snap her wings open. Everyone stared in surprise. The rest followed. Soon there was only me left. The cops were closing in so I jumped off the table and joined the others. We were circling the roof now looking for a way out. Fang was the one who found it breaking through a window.

"Back to the trees." Max said once we were all out. We set off wearily. That had been bad and none of us felt any better. It didn't get any better either. Erasers were surrounding the trees. We stopped in front of them. Iggy stood in front of me. But as I peered round him I noticed Ari. I stepped round Iggy.

"Ari." I said. Ari snapped his head in my direction.

"I see you've joined the flying flock Bel." He said. But eh spoke with such venom in his voice I couldn't believe it was him.

"Yes." I said. I tried to sound strong and tough, but I sounded like the scared girl I was.

"Tell me Bel. Are you anyone? Or are you still a nobody? Do any of this flock know you? If I asked would any of them know how you felt when you saw them escape? What you did when you found out about your mother? Or how good it felt to know you were going to be terminated? You may be free. But you're still a nobody Bel. Nothing's changed."

I stood there stunned unable to move as Ari smiled at me. A single tear ran down my face. I stepped back not wanting to listen to anything else. I was unaware of everything around me. I just feel the tear running down my cheek, but I didn't wipe it away. I looked around the flock were gone now hovering above me. There was just Ari and me left. The rest of the Erasers had disappeared.

"What about you? Do you think I'm a nobody?" I whispered.

"No. You're not a nobody. You're nothing!" He spat the last words at me. I caught a sob in my throat and then took off after the others. The left me alone as we set off. We ended up in a half-finished building looking out over the city. I sat on the edge lent up against a wall my knees tucked up to my chest. The flock left me alone. Iggy made a move to come towards me at one point, but Angel shook her head. I needed to be alone.

Ari had brought back bad memories and the way he'd spoken made me feel small. I'd lost my first true friend. I sat there the whole night never moving, never sleeping. Max and Fang's watches came and went. The sun was coming up when it was Iggy's turn. By this time I was sat with my legs dangling over the edge staring out over the city watching the sunrise. Iggy came and sat next to me. After a few minutes he spoke.

"You okay?"

"No." I replied truthfully. We sat for a few more minutes in silence.

"What are the answers to his questions?" I turned and looked at him.

"The night you escaped was one of the worst nights of my life. Jeb woke me up as he opened your cages. I watched you crawl out of your cages one by one. I wanted to scream 'Take me'. But I was scared someone would hear and find you. So I sat in silence and watched you leave. It was so hard knowing that you were out there safe while I remained. Then with my mother… I was devastated. All those years trapped in there I'd always hoped that perhaps somewhere someone was looking for me. But I was wrong. There was no one. I cried till I had no tears left. Ari was with me that day and he stuck a finger through my bars and stroked my head. He was my small glimmer of happiness in that place and I thought he was my friend. But I guess not." Tears were flowing freely down my face now. Iggy lifted my chin with his hand and wiped my tears away with him thumb. I smiled sadly.

"What about your termination?" He asked.

"I think it was the happiest day of my life in there. I was going to get out. I didn't care that I was going to be ripped to shreds. In the end it meant I wouldn't have to spent my days alone being prodded and poked."

"Your not alone now." He said.

"Iggy. Let's go get some food." Fang said from behind us. Iggy stood and nodded. I watched them descend into city. The other woke when they returned, but still I did not move. Iggy brought me a muffin and we sat in silence looking over the city. Fang and Iggy had also brought back… newspapers. Our faces were plastered all over them. We were no longer safe in the city. But we needed to food. Max wanted to leave at sunset, so we stocked up on food before hand. However wile we out a strange man jumped out yelling.

"You!" I stepped back and felt Iggy at my side immediately.

"You guys are prefect!" He continued pointing to a sign behind him. Max watched a couple of girls exit.

"I'm up for it. Make us completely different." She said as she stepped towards the door. By the end we were all different… including me. I'd never paid any attention to how I looked since I'd been a cage. But now I looked different, kind of pretty. My hair had been cut into… layers that flicked around my face and coloured with streaks making my blonde hair sort of golden.

And make-up. I'd never heard of it before and now I was covered in it. My face was golden brown now and my eyelids were coloured purple fading into blue with green underneath my eye. The clothes Max had got me had been changed for some tight jeans, a small sleeveless white top and a black jacket. I'd just finished getting ready when I turned and bumped into Iggy. He looked… nice. His hair had been spiked and coloured with black at the end. He'd also got his ear pierced with a small gold loop.

"You look nice." He said.

"Thanks." I said smiling. The rest of the flock were leaving the shop now, we followed. I wanted to tell him everything, how I felt. But my mouth couldn't form the words I wanted. So I stayed silent. After making slits for our wings we set off over the city. We flew silently. But Iggy flew by my side the whole way his wings almost brushing over mine with each beat.

It was dark when we landed, but we were somewhere new and strange. Small gritty stuff covered the ground beneath us and I could a sort of crashing sound in the distance. We were somewhere I'd never been before. It felt strange and uninviting. But there was nowhere else to go. So I laid down to sleep wondering where I was.


	8. Belonging

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bel

Author's note: Thanks to butterfinger45, GrimReaperIAm and lazybeth for their reviews. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you like it too. Also this will be the last chapter until a week on Tuesday as I am going on holiday, but things will be back to normal when I return. So please read and review.

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 8- Belonging**

_I've never felt this way before_

Naked- Avril Lavigne

* * *

We were at a beach. This stuff I was driving my toes into was sand. The log I was sat on was driftwood. And the crashing sound were the waves from the ocean. But the words meant nothing to me. I felt like… nothing. Ari was right. I was nothing. I was sat here in a hidden corner by myself and no one knew I was here. I felt closed off and alone. I'd snuck away soon after breakfast. Everyone else was happy here. Gasman, Angel and Nudge were playing in the ocean and the others were talking. But this place was new to me. It didn't feel right.

"You okay?" Iggy asked as he sat next to me. I didn't look at him, but stared straight out over the ocean. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I answered.

"No. I'm sat here and I don't even know where here is. I feel like a little child learning to talk again. I feel useless… nothing."

"You're not useless Bel." Iggy said with such force I turned to look at him. Whatever I was about to say I lost at once. Then we were leaning towards each other. Iggy's lips touched mine. I closed my eyes. His lips were soft and smooth. His hands slid along my back pulling me closer to him.

"Lunch!" I heard Max yell from a distance. Iggy pulled back shocked.

"I'm sorry." He said apologising at once.

"It's okay."

"It's okay?" I nodded. He leaned in for another kiss.

"Guys?!" We heard Max yell. I smiled. Iggy grabbed my hand and we walked along the sand. I looked at him and just kept smiling. I felt so happy. We just kissed, I kept saying in my head. The flock were watching as we approached. They were all staring at us in surprise except for Angel who smiled. Iggy planted a soft kiss on my head and pulled me down to sit.

The flock stared for a second before Max cleared her throat and pulled some sandwiches out of a bag. Iggy passed me a sandwich and I laughed. This was great. I was surprised how easy it was to just… be with him. It felt right. We went back to the hidden corner after lunch. Iggy sat down on the sand and I sat next to him placing my head on his shoulder.

"Why do you feel useless?" He asked.

"Because I know nothing of this place. The words don't mean anything." He smiled.

"Let me teach you." And he did. He spent the day teaching me about the beach and the ocean. It felt like all my problems were gone and I felt… normal.

"You can read?" I nodded, "Can you write?"

"I never tried." He pulled me towards the wet sand near the sea. He knelt down and I knelt down next to him, the crashing waves licked at our legs. He placed his finger in the sand and wrote my name.

"You try." He said. I wrote his name under mine and then placed them both in a heart. Iggy squeezed my hand and gently pressed a kiss to my lips. It was staring to go dark. I looked out to sea. The sun was going down leaving a mixture of pinks, reds and oranges.

"Sunset." Iggy whispered. I turned towards him and was about to say we should go back when he leaned towards me. This kiss was different, more powerful. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him in closer to me. Iggy opened his mouth opening mine with it. His tongue ran over mine. M heart raced in my chest. I could have carried on all night. But one of the flock were sure to come looking for us soon. We pulled apart and I took my arms from around Iggy's neck.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back. We grinned at each other. He stood up and offered me a hand. I took up. Once I was up he wrapped an arm around my waist and we set off back to the others. Only Max and Fang were still awake. They were sat together and barely noticed us. I lay down the floor ready for sleep. Iggy's hands snaked around my waist pulling me towards him. He placed a kiss on my neck and I slept like that the whole night… in his arms.

* * *

When I woke the next morning Iggy still had his arms around me.

"Morning." I heard him whisper. I smiled as he kissed my neck. At breakfast Fang and Max were sat talking away from everyone else. I hadn't seen them apart yet here. Nudge, Gasman and Angel had gone down to the sea to swim. I watched them.

"You want to go swimming?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know how to swim." I replied slightly embarrassed.

"I can teach you that as well." He said laughing. I changed first thinking that jeans were perhaps not the best things for swimming. I grabbed a pair of shorts from my bag and quickly changed. When I returned Iggy was also wearing shorts… but just shorts. I stared at him, but only quickly not wanting to draw attention to it.

"Ready?" He asked. Like writing it didn't take me long to pick up swimming. After a few minutes I was swimming under water. I opened my eyes, it hurt for a second but then I got used to it. Iggy was behind me swimming towards me. I began to swim away smiling brightly. He grabbed me round the waist and spun me round towards him. Then we were kissing again… underwater. It was strange and didn't last long as we both needed air. But when we broke to the surface we heard a yell of.

"Angel!" Max and the other were looking panicky at the water. Iggy and me made our way over to them.

"What's happened?" Iggy asked.

"Angel's gone. She went under the water and she hasn't come back up. You didn't see her did you?" Max blurted out. She was scared and it showed. We shook our heads in answer to her question. We spread out in a circle and searched. Minutes passed, but there was no sign. It looked like she'd gone. But then she jumped up from nowhere and came up to us grinning.

"Guess what? I can breathe underwater." She announced. Max pulled her into her arms.

"Angel! What were you doing? I thought you'd drowned." Angel didn't seem to notice Max's despair.

"I was just swimming. I accidentally swallowed some water, only I didn't choke. I just blew water out of my nose." We stared at her in amazement.

"She's extracting oxygen from the water." Max said. I looked at Max. I didn't understand what she'd just said.

"Can you show us?" Fang then asked. Angel nodded. She bent down and took a gulp of water and blew air out of her nose. It was amazing, but weird.

"I bet I can do it too." Gasman said taking a gulp of water. He couldn't, neither could the rest of us and the results weren't pretty. We all returned to the beach after that. I changed back out of my shorts and sat down in the sand.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked. It was weird that he could tell how he could tell I was feeling. We'd only known each other a week. A week… it felt like months.

"It's strange. Angel getting all these… powers, it feels like we're all going to change as well. But we're all stepping further away from being human and fitting in."

"We were never going to fit in. And in the end perhaps these powers will mean we will live to see another day." I nodded. At least I fit in here. I leaned against Iggy, placing my head against Iggy. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the head. .

"So, did Angel say anything to you before all this?" He asked. I laughed.

"You too?"

"Yea. What did she say to you?" He asked.

"I didn't understand it all, she sort of explained it all. She also tried to give me a push to telling you. You?"

"She said I had to tell you because you were confused." I laughed.

"It seems so simple now." And it did. Everything was simpler here. It was like we were in a different world to the chaos of finding the institute and avoiding Erasers. Everything was calmer, happier. And as I lay down to sleep that night with Iggy's arms around me, I knew it couldn't last forever.

"Look who's come to the seaside." I heard someone say and I woke with a start. Ari. I was filled with fear. He stood holding Max down with his boot.

"Oh and look guys. Two of the mutants are getting cosy." Iggy's arms tightened his arms around me. Erasers surrounded us. My heart thudded in my chest. Ari bent down to whisper something in Max's ear. Her reply was to spit at him.

"I like 'em feisty." Ari said stroking his claw down Max's face. Fang jumped up launching himself at Ari. I didn't see what happened next as two Erasers grabbed me and pulled me away from Iggy. One of the Erasers twisted my arm hard behind my back. I gasped slightly in pain. I looked at the scene around me. Nudge, Angel and Gasman had managed to escape and were hovering above us. Iggy stood close by held by two more Erasers his eyes flitting from me to the scene ahead. Fang was losing badly to Ari.

"Leave him alone! Stop it! Please stop it!" Max screamed at Ari as he grabbed a rock and brought it down hard on Fang's head. I stared at Ari; he wasn't the same person I knew anymore. He was different… a monster. I struggled against the Erasers holding me. One of them elbowed me in the stomach. I ignored it.

Fang had had it. Ari was inches from Fang's neck ready to rip it to pieces. I stared at Max in horror. Tears poured down her face. She could see what Fang meant to her now, but it was the hardest time to realise it… moments before his death. I shut my eyes not wanting to watch. But instead of the sounds of Ari ripping Fang's life from him I heard.

"Ari!" I opened my eyes and looked at Jeb. I looked from him to Max. I could see the deep hatred in her eyes. But I didn't feel that. Jeb had never meant anything to me. I didn't feel betrayed. I looked at Iggy. He was staring at me checking over me for any sign of injury. He smiled briefly. I returned it. In the background I could hear Jeb and Max's conversation. But I didn't care all I wanted was to be away from these Erasers and by Iggy's side. But then the Erasers went. Iggy was at my side in seconds.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded. He pressed a quick soft kiss to my lips and then we set off towards Fang and Max. Fang wasn't moving and his face was covered in blood.

"He should see a doctor?" Gasman said.

"How? It's not like we can check him into a hospital." Max said. I looked at Iggy. He was staring gravely at Fang. I squeezed his hand. I didn't know how he felt. Fang was like a brother to Iggy. I however had only known him a few days.

"No hospi'l." Fang mumbled. Everyone looked him with relief.

"Fang! How bad?" Max said staring down at him. I wondered how she felt looking at him so injured. How would I feel if it was Iggy?

"Don't move!" Max said to Fang. I looked at Iggy and he smiled. He was relieved, I could tell. I smiled back. I was about to say something when Max said.

"Just live okay? Live and be okay." Her voice was breaking as she said it and she seemed so close to tears. I looked at her and then she leaned down towards Fang and kissed him.


	9. Loose ends

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Bel.

Author's note: Back from holiday back to normal updates. Thanks to butterfinger45 and Eva NoName. Once again can't find a song line, so if anyone can help I will dedicate this chapter to them. Please read and review.

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 9- Loose ends**

I had to say something to Max. Everyone was shocked at what had happened. But no one was more shocked than Max and Fang. They were carrying on as normal, but they were slightly more distant… confused. I hardly noticed the flight back to New York. I had been dark and Iggy stayed close to me with his feathers brushing ever so slightly against mine with each beat. It was comforting. The beach, which had seemed such a haven, was now like a death trap. A death trap with Erasers. We landed in the park once more and Fang rested for a moment leaning against a tree.

"Are you really okay Fang?" Nudge asked. She was concerned. Everyone was, especially Max. I noticed her eyes never left Fang's face for more than a few seconds despite the awkwardness between them.

"I'm cool. Flying helped loosen me up some." He replied. Anyone could see that he was tired, but he would never admit it. It was cool away from the beach and somewhat more crowded. But with Iggy's hand wrapped loosely around mine and I forgot about anything. I loved it being there, it felt so right.

"Let's find a place to hunker down." Max said and we all agreed. Everyone was tired. We walked through the streets of New York once more heading for the underground. It was no more inviting than the last time. Iggy settled down on the floor to sleep.

"I'll be one minute." I told him. I walked over to where Max was sat. Fang laid besides her was already asleep with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Max can I talk to you?" She nodded and I sat down besides her.

"It's about you and Fang." I said checking that he was still asleep.

"What about us?!" She said with almost a snarl. I backed away slightly before continuing.

"You must see it. You've kissed him so you must be thinking about it. I've been through the same thing with Iggy. You like Fang and there's no denying it and he likes you. You don't have to say anything to him right now. But a word of advice, next time something happens just go through with it." I turned leaving Max looking puzzled and shocked. I settled down next to Iggy. He was still awake.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Just tying up some loose ends." He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips before we lay down to sleep. As I closed my eyes I could only hope Max listened to what I said.

* * *

"Bel." I heard Iggy say as he gently shook me. I opened my eyes.

"We need to go. Max has figured something out." I nodded sitting up. Iggy pulled me to my feet. His hand gently brushed against my face before he grabbed my hand.

"This way." Max said setting off into the darkness. I walked close to Iggy scared of what we might find. There seemed no end to the tunnel.

"Did the voice tell you about this?" Nudge asked.

"Kind of." She replied. Iggy and me both muttered.

"Great." We smiled at each other. The voice it just kept coming back. Yes it hadn't sent us wrong, but I just couldn't trust something I couldn't see… or hear.

"The tunnel splits now and we take the one with no tracks." Max said. I stood closer to Iggy. He squeezed my hand. I was scared of the unknown. What would we find? Max stopped staring into the darkness. She seemed unsure, and then she walked forward.

"It's over here." Iggy let go of my hand to help Fang and Max lift something from the floor. It left behind a hole they expected us to go down. I stared down the hole as Max and Fang lowered themselves down. But I hesitated.

"I'll go first." Iggy whispered his breath tickling my neck. He lowered himself down and I followed. Unlike the tree I did not fall before I reached the bottom, but Iggy still placed his hands on my hips to steady me on the last few steps. We stepped to the side avoiding the middle of the tunnel. A horrible sort of water rushed past us down the centre and rats crawled around us. It wasn't nice.

"Bleah. This is so gross. When we get out, I want someone to spray me with disinfectant." Nudge said. I felt myself nodding in agreement. Max froze staring straight ahead of herself not moving. Fang moved over to her and gently grasped her arm. She didn't respond. Fang looked scared. But then Max blinked and looked at him.

"You must be sick of looking at me with concern." She said trying to brush it off. Fang smiled back making a joke. But they were both tense. We all stood still. I tightened my grip on Iggy's hand. Max walked around us looking for something. She stopped and looked into the darkness.

"We're here, gang. We made it." She walked into the darkness and we followed. We stopped in front of a large door.

"Iggy?" Max asked motioning to the door. He stepped forward letting go of my hand. He pulled something out of his pocket. I stood silently by myself. I was unnerved by everything around us. It seemed the others felt this too with Angel staring nervously at the rats. I turned back to watch Iggy. It took only minutes for him to unlock the door and with Fang and Max peeled the door back. Behind it there was a staircase leading down into darkness. Iggy wrapped his hand around mine and we set off into the darkness. We could see nothing as we walked down. The staircase seemed endless.

"There's a wall in front of you." Iggy said to Max. He was fine in the darkness using his senses like when he was blind.

"Door." Max said. I heard the clunk of the handle and the door began to open. Dim lights filtered through to us. We stepped inside. It was a different world. Lights shone down from up above and there was a soft carpet under our feet. But I was still nervous. What would we find? Another door stood in front. Max opened it. Bright lights filled my vision. The place behind the door was uncomfortably familiar. It was like the school. I looked around quickly waiting for something to jump out. But nothing did.

"We're in the institute." Max announced as she stepped into the room.

"Is that a good thing?" Gasman asked. He wasn't answered. Was it good thing to break into a place like the school just to know about our parents? I already knew everything I wanted to. But I was still here. I was here because I was part of the flock. I would go with them wherever they went. I looked at Iggy, as long as he remained with this group, so would I. We followed Max inside. We were now staring at a room full of huge machines.

"Okay, guys. Fan out, stay on guard, and watch my back. I'm going to try and hack in." Max said quietly. Iggy let go of my hand reluctantly as we fanned out. I leaned against one of the large machines and looked around the room. There was nothing here but us. Every few minutes I glanced at Iggy reassuring myself that he was still there. But out of the corner of my eye I noticed Fang. He wasn't looking out, he was keeping his eyes on Max. Nudge was also not watching. She was talking quietly to Max. But I couldn't make out their words. Nudge touched the machine and then hovered closer to it.

"Try big x, little j, little n, the number seven, big o, big h, little j and the number four." She said. Max typed it in and the screen lit up. I looked quickly around the room. We were still alone. I looked back to Max and Nudge.

"Where'd you get that?" Max asked her mouth open.

"The computer. Like when I touched it." Nudge touched the computer again.

"I can see the person that works here. It's a woman, with frizzy red hair. Drinks way too much coffee. She typed in the password, and I can feel it." I looked away. Another new power. Angel wasn't the only one. We were all changing. But for better or worse? Iggy grabbed my and nodded towards the others. They were getting ready to go.

"Come on! Let's split! Let's go!" Max said. We turned ready to run, but Gasman spoke up.

"Just a second Max." He pulled a curtain away from a glass wall. I let out a gasp. Dozens of child-like forms slept in dog crates. Max opened the wall and we stepped inside. I was close to tears. Some of them were so disfigured. I waned to help them. Iggy squeezed my hand. Then in the end cage was someone like us… someone with wings. She was sleeping. But I could see signs of torture. Bruises and cuts.

"Start popping locks." Max whispered to Iggy. He nodded and let go of my hand. It didn't take long and soon the poor things were standing round us unsure of what to do. Max unlocked the cage of the winged girl. She stepped out. She looked lost, but ready to leave.

"Okay everybody. Let's blow this joint." Max cried. Iggy grabbed my hand and we rushed back the way we'd come ushering the mutant kids in front of us. I wasn't listening to anyone and paid full attention to getting the kids out. But as we came out back at the sewer again one voice made my blood run cold.

"Not just yet. First we need to chat, Maximum. You and I. For old times' sake." I stood up against the wall leaning away from the voice. Iggy grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Take the kids." Fang hissed towards us. I nodded and swallowed still shaken. Iggy moved his hand from my waist to my hand. We began to move the kids outside. We broke into the sunlight. The kids blinked at the sun. Iggy turned to the winged girl.

"You can stay with us. All of you." She shook her head.

"I'll take them." She said firmly. I stepped forward letting go off Iggy's hand.

"Good luck out there. If you ever feel like you don't belong then fin us. You're always welcome." I gently touched her arm. I jumped back as I got an electric shock. I stared at her in shock, as she did with me. Every bruise and cut was gone and transferred to me by a single touch.

"Thanks." She whispered before turning to the mutant kids. She pointed to herself and set off. They followed her.

"What did you?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know." I replied. It seemed like Angel and Nudge. I was changing.

"I think my… erm… power changed." Iggy gave me a small smile. Then the others ran out behind us.

"Where are the other kids? The mutants?" Max asked us. She looked terrible.

"The winged girl took them. She didn't want to stay with us. What happened?" Iggy asked.

"Ari's dead." She said before walking off. I stared at her. She was limping. Iggy grabbed my hand and we walked after her. Then I noticed Angel was carrying something… a dog. Angel looked at me and placed a finger to her lips for me to stay quiet. I smiled almost laughing. Max would freak. We stopped at a park. As we sat down Max looked at the dog.

"Angel what is that?"

"It's my dog from the institute." Angel replied staring at Max defiantly.

"Angel we cannot have a dog with us." Angel paid no attention to this.

"I couldn't leave total behind."

"Total?" Iggy asked next to me.

"That's what his card said." She said stroking him.

"Angel. We can't always feed ourselves never mind a dog." Max said. She was fighting a losing battle.

"He's the most wonderful dog in the whole wide world." She said. Max looked to Fang for help.

"Angel. The first time you don't take care of him, boom, he's out. Understood?" He said. I laughed at Max's expression.

"Total! You can stay!" Angel cried. Total barked then jumped almost hitting the roof way above us. I exchanged a glance with Iggy. Then I saw Max gesturing for Fang to come on a walk with her out of the corner of my eye. I looked at Angel. She nodded. We followed. Only Angel and me understood, but the others followed.

"What?" Iggy mouthed. I placed a finger on his lips and smiled. We stopped behind some bushes. Fang and Max stood a little way off, but we couldn't hear what they were saying. Max gently touched Fang's arm. Fang stared at her for a second. Then they were leaning closer and they kissed.


	10. Finding Mum and Dad

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Bel.

Author's note: Sorry for the lack of an update on Friday. This is becuase I'm starting college next week and I can't keep up with twice a week updates. Also yesterday Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in to let me update which is why I'm updating today. Once again I can't think of some song lyrics (:S) so if anyone can think of any let me know. And finally thanks to butterfinger45, chelsea and Momoko for their reviews you made my day! :D

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 10- Finding Mum & Dad**

The flock stared in shock at Max and Fang.

"Come on." I whispered leading them away from the scene. We sat back at the bandstand.

"Ew." Gasman exclaimed. I smiled.

"I'm guessing you had a part of that?" Iggy whispered to me.

"Just a little." I replied smiling. He shook his head, but smiled. I noticed Max and Fang approaching. They were walking close to each other, both with a smile on their face. But it wasn't obvious that anything had happened besides the fact we had seen it. They wanted to keep it secret. However they didn't manage it.

"Ew guys! That was disgusting!" Gasman exclaimed as they came to stand next to us.

Fang's smile disappeared. And Max dropped her eyes embarrassed.

"Guess they can't hide it now." Iggy whispered to me. I nodded.

"Don't worry we think it's great." Angel said smiling. We all agreed at once. Max and Fang seemed to feel less awkward.

"Come on guys, let's go." Max said. We stood up from the bandstand and launched ourselves into the sky. The flight was pleasant compared with the day's events. I couldn't help thinking about how many other kids there were out there crammed into crates. I shuddered at the thought. When we landed we made a small campfire and sat around it. I noticed Fang's hand clasped around Max's like Iggy's around mine.

"Guys." Max said getting out attention, "At the institute I found names, addresses even pictures of people who might be our parents." Everyone stared in shock at Max. I knew about my mother, but there was always a ghost of hope. Hope that perhaps wherever my mother was that she wanted me back. That maybe she wanted to have me back the child she gave away.

"Who's your daddy? Who's your mummy?" Gasman crowed as Max started handing pages around. Fang was the first to strike lucky.

"I've got an address, and some names. And my name. And, oh man, there are pictures." He exclaimed. He was always quiet, but now it he was shaking with excitement. Max hugged him and then everyone gathered round him. The two people on the page looked exactly like him. The Fang stared in amazement at his parents the rest of us carried on searching.

"Here they are! My mum and Dad! Angel look! This is them. It's totally amazing. It's a miracle. They look like me! And you too Angel!" Gasman cried. They both stared at the page before bursting into tears of joy. They clung onto each other. Iggy was the next to get lucky. I felt him tense at my side.

"What have you found?" I asked him.

"My parents. My Dad's dead. But look at my mum. She looks like me." I smiled and hugged him. He continued to stare at his page. Hope was still building up in my chest. I grabbed the next sheet. The hope in my chest withered and died. Deceased. Both of them dead. There was only one picture. My mum. It was like staring at an older version of myself. The only difference was she had short hair.

"Have you found something?" Iggy said.

"They're both dead." I replied my voice breaking. The tears began to roll down my cheeks. He pulled me into a hug and held me till I finished crying. When I felt calmer I pulled back. Iggy kissed me on the head before he let go.

"You okay?" He asked me. I nodded wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Sorry. I got your top wet." I said laughing slightly. Iggy smiled at me. I looked back to the flock. They were deciding what to do next.

"We go to DC. And take baths. And start tracking down your parents. We have addresses right?" Max said.

"Woo-hoo." Gasman cried. I smiled along with the rest of them. But where would I go hen the other found their parents? I could stay with Max who had no information on her parents again. But what about Iggy? I couldn't go with him to his parents. How much time did we have left together? I pulled myself from my thoughts and looked around. The others were settling down to sleep. Iggy moved closer to me, grabbed my round the waist and pulled me down to the floor to sleep.

"Night." He whispered his breath tickling my neck. I smiled. He hadn't thought of what I had. He was excited about his parents. I couldn't spoil it for him.

* * *

"Right guys! Let's go get some food, then head for DC." Max said the next morning. We launched into the sky one by one. Breakfast consisted of sandwiches bought from a nearby supermarket. The journey was quiet only interrupted by Gasman's yells of.

"UFO!" After about the tenth time Iggy rolled his eyes. I laughed. He smiled at me and then ran his fingers over the feathers on the edge of my wing.

"Max? How long until we get to DC?" Nudge asked soaring in front of us towards Max. She looked tired… all the younger kids did. I felt fine.

"Another hour? Hour and a half?" She replied. I turned to Iggy smiling and returned his gesture, running my fingers over his feathers. By dusk we were almost there.

"Fang! What that? Behind us, at ten o'clock." Max asked. I didn't turn to look.

"Too fast for a storm cloud, too quick for choppers. Not birds- too lumpy. I give up. What is it?" He replied.

"Trouble. Head up, guys! We've got company!" She cried. I swung round staring into the distance. Dark shapes approached us… fast.

"Flying monkeys?" Gasman called out.

"No. Worse. Flying Erasers." Max cried out. Iggy grabbed me pushing me behind him.

"Split up!" Max cried. They were right in front of us. Max yelled and launched herself at the nearest Eraser. The rest followed. Iggy jumped at the nearest Eraser. Another swept past him launching himself at me. I swung my foot round hitting him in the head. He dropped towards the ground. Claws ripped across my shoulder ripping threw my jacket and my skin. I cried out turning towards the Eraser. I lurched back and claws missed my face by centimetres. Iggy jumped in-between us and attached something to the Eraser's top.

"Duck!" He cried grabbing my hand. We pulled our wings in at the same time dropping a few feet before opening our wings again. There was a small explosion and the Eraser dropped to the ground. We soared back up just to see Ari lunged at Fang. We surrounded Ari.

"We'll be back!" He yelled at him and his remaining Erasers flew off.

"Wasn't he meant to be dead?" Iggy muttered. I shrugged staring after them.

"Report." Max said as we set off again.

"I'm fine." Fang muttered despite the first he was flying awkwardly.

"Leg hurts, but I'm okay." Gasman said.

"I'm fine." Nudge said.

"Me too." Iggy said next to me. I was aware then of my arm, which was throbbing badly.

"My arms hurts, but I'm good." I said. I looked at it now. There was a bit of blood seeping from the cut. Iggy looked at it and stared at me concerned.

"It's fine." I said. Max swung round to look at Fang. But he wasn't there. She swooped behind us to him. She talked to him, but then he began to fall towards the ground.

"Iggy!" Max cried. He left my side and together they caught him. They headed for ground. The rest of us followed. I hit the ground and stopped in front of Fang. Max turned to me.

"Do something!" She yelled a few tears running down her face. I stepped forward reaching for Fang's hand.

"Don't touch him!" Iggy yelled pulling me away. He turned to Max.

"She can't heal him! She can only take his injuries. It wouldn't help us!" He yelled at her. It looked like Max didn't care if I was hurt or not, as long as it wasn't Fang.

"I need some strips for bandages." She said to the younger kids." I shrugged off my jacket and threw it at them.

"Use that." I said. I stood there and closed my eyes.

"Don't." Iggy snarled.

"I'm not." I replied. I opened my eyes shocked.

"What?" Iggy asked,

"Ari cut an artery." I said.

"What?" Max cried. I repeated myself. She stared in despair at Fang. Then she cried.

"Iggy, lift Fang's legs. And I need strips guys." Iggy lifted his feet and Max pushed the strips down on Fang's cuts.

"Someone's coming." Angel said. I looked round to see a man jogging up to us. He stared at Fang and pulled out a phone.

"Nudge. Take Gazzy and Angel and find a place to hide. We'll go to the hospital. You stay around here and I'll come back when I can." Max said quickly.

"No. We're not leaving!" He yelled. Max stared in disbelief. Two people were already running towards us.

"What happened?" One of the people asked.

"Accident." Max replied.

"What kind of accident? A rabid bear?" He asked.

"Kind of." She said. They strapped Fang to a board and loaded him into a van. The rest of us followed him inside. Max sat next to Fang holding his hand her face white. I sat next to Iggy; he clasped his hand around mine. I stared at Fang. I should have done something. I should have ignored Iggy and helped.

We arrived at the hospital in no time. We stepped into the hospital and Fang was wheeled away.

"Can you give me some information? Now, what's his name? Is he your boyfriend?" A woman asked.

"His name is Nick. Nick… Ride. He's brother." Max lied. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"He's all of our brothers." Nudge said. The eyebrow remained up.

"We're adopted. Our parents are missionaries. They're away on a short mission. I'm in charge." Max said. The woman opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything a man ran up to us.

"Miss?" Could you come with me, right now?" He asked nervously. Max nodded walking away with him. I stared after her.

"I think he's noticed the wings." Iggy muttered.


	11. A New Place To Stay

Disclaimer: I won only Bel

Author's note: I'm so so so sorry about not updating. I had the chapter finished, but I needed to type it and due to starting college I now have minimum free time. I will try very hard to update on Tuesdays, but I'm sorry in advance if I can't manage that. Thanks to butterfinger45 for the review! :D

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 11- A New Place To Stay**

"I guess we're going to have to change our names."

"Yea." I replied to Iggy still staring down the corridor.

"I'm thinking about Jeff."

"Cute." I replied turning to smile at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine it's very macho." I said kissing him softly on the lips.

"What about you?"

"Maybe… Summer?" I replied turning back to stare down the corridor.

"It's nice." He said, and then sighed. He turned my face to him.

"Don't think about it. You couldn't have done anything."

"Couldn't I?" I said staring him in the eye.

"If you had the only difference would be you lying in that hospital bed not Fang."

"But he might… die." I said my voice dropping to a whisper. He nodded and pulled me into a hug. When we broke apart I leaned my head on Iggy's shoulder and looked at the others. They were sat opposite Iggy and me. They sat in silence each staring in a random direction. I wanted to say something to comfort them, but what was there to say? Their brother could die in here and they could do nothing about it. A woman walked up to us from down the corridor. We stood up waiting to see if she had any news of Fang. She did not.

"We've set you up a room. Room seven." Iggy grabbed my hand and we followed the younger kids following behind. We were in charge now. I stared down the corridor Max had disappeared down. She been gone a while and I just hoped everything was alright. The woman opened the door of room seven and ushered us in. Two men and a woman in suits walked up to us. We stopped dead.

"Hi." The woman said to us holding out her hand. None of us took it. I glared at her. Fang getting hurt was bad enough, but now they were some people snooping around. The younger kids just wanted to know if Fang was alright, not get questioned.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly, keeping my hand on Iggy's.

"We're from the Federal Bureau of Investigation. We're here to help you." I stared at them. They didn't want to help, I could tell.

"We've got some food, if you'll come and join us." They went back to the table they were sat on when we arrived. I moved towards the table and the others followed. I sat down nearest to the people. Iggy didn't let go of my hand. But I didn't mind. In truth, he was keeping me calm. I didn't really know what to do, Iggy and me were in charge while Max was gone, but I wasn't anything near as good as her. In front of each of our seats was a tray of food. Gasman made a motion to pick up his fork. I shook my head.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" The woman asked. We answered with silence. They didn't ask anything else. But sat together occasionally whispering something to each other. We sat waiting. It was like torture. Firstly we didn't know what had happened to Fang, and we were all hungry, sat in front of food that we couldn't eat. Iggy ran his thumb over my hand. I glanced at him quickly smiling. Then the door opened. I looked over. Max was back.

"You must be Max." One of the men said.

"Please, sit down." The other guy said. She looked at us and then looked at our trays of food. The people turned their attention from the rest of us to Max. I turned to look at Iggy. He smiled and with his other hand gently ran his fingers up and down my arm. I smiled and resisted the urge to kiss him.

"Angel give total some of your food and see if he keels over. If he doesn't you can go ahead and eat." Max said. I looked up and saw the woman staring at me.

"Look." She said leaning over and eating some of my food. The others followed suit and ate a bit of the others food too.

"Okay, dig in guys." We started eating and finished in no time.

"If you're finished eating we should move through to here." One of the men said as he opened a door showing six separate tables.

"You're separating us." Max said glaring.

"No. Just separate tables. All in the same room see?" The woman replied smiling. We stood up and walked into the room. Iggy clutched my hand.

"Hi. If I can speak to you." The woman from before said sitting at a table nearest the door. I let go of Iggy reluctantly. I sat down and watched Iggy move to a table at the other end of the room.

"So what's your name?" The woman asked.

"Summer." I replied turning my eyes to her.

"So you and," She indicated to Iggy, "are going out?" I glared at her.

"And?"

"Well your siblings."

"We're adopted not blood related." I was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"We're looking for a place called the school in California. Have you heard of it?"

"No." I said looking at the ceiling.

"What's Max's relationship with Nick?" She asked. I looked back at he.

"I don't know. Ask her."

"Okay. Have you ever seen anything like this?" She asked holding up a blurry picture of a half-morphed Eraser. I shook me head. The woman stared at me. I saw Iggy get up from his seat and sit down at the back of the room with Angel.

"Why are you guys here?"

"We live here."

"Erm… okay, we've finished." The woman said. I nodded and stood up. I walked over to the others. They were sat on some stray chairs at the back of the room. There were four chairs and four people. I stood unsure of where to sit. Iggy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Sit here." He whispered into my ear his breath tickling my neck. I looked at him and smiled. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Ew guys! You're putting me off my food." Gasman said looking up from a round bread thing. I blushed slightly.

"You want one?" Angel asked passing me one.

"Yea." I said taking it. I pulled it apart and ate it slowly. I didn't like it here. It was like the school. But I kept my thoughts off it. I looked over to Max who was still being questioned, but by a new woman.

"Who do you think the woman is?" I asked. Iggy shrugged and then stole the last piece of bagel out of my hand. I hit him gently on the arm. I dropped my hand and ran my fingers up and down Iggy's thigh. He kissed me tenderly on the neck. Gasman turned away muttering.

"Ewww!" I heard Max laughing. I looked at her. She and the woman seemed to have an agreement, Max nodded and they both stood up. The woman left taking everyone else with her. We were left alone. Max walked over to us. She picked up a stray bread thing and ate it.

"What was that about?" Iggy asked looking up at Max.

"Well… we've for a place to stay till Fang gets better."

"We get to stay in a house?" Angel said excitedly.

"Where?" I asked quietly looking at the floor.

"That woman's. She's called Anne Walker. And it's just till Fang gets better."" She replied. I knew it would be nice to stay somewhere till Fang was better, but how did we know to trust her?

"Let's go and see if Fang's okay." Max said walking towards the door. I climbed out of Iggy's lap and followed with Iggy at my side. We went back to the waiting room. We sat down waiting. After five minutes Max stood up and went to find someone. She was anxious. She couldn't keep still. She returned with Anne Walker. We stood looking at Max waiting for the news. She smiled putting her thumb up. Iggy high-fived Gasman before hugging me.

"Can we see him?" Iggy asked.

"In a bit." Max said smiling. Then Anne stepped forward.

"Hi, everyone. Max may have told you about me. I'm Anne Walker from the FBI. Has Max filled you in on the agreement we made?"

"Yes. We're going to stay at your house for a teensy little while." Angel said beaming.

"That's right." Anne said smiling.

"Us and Total." Angel said sternly, but still smiling.

"Total?"

"My dog." Angel said pointing to Total who was curled underneath a chair.

"How did you get a dog in here?" Anne asked her mouth open. I looked at Max to see how she would answer that.

"Yea! So, well, as soon as F-nick is somewhat mobile, we'll go to Anne's house, rest up, get Nick up to a hundred percent. Cool?" I nodded along with the rest.

"Fnick?" Iggy asked laughing slightly. I smiled.

"Actually Nick won't be mobile for at least. So we can all head to my place today, and he can come out when he's ready." The smile disappeared from my face, as did everyone else's. Max stepped forward towards Anne.

"No. That wasn't what I agreed to. We're not leaving Nick here alone." I nodded with her.

"He'll have doctors, nurses and two agents at his door. Round the clock." Anne said. Max crossed her arms and stared right at Anne.

"No. Two of your agents would be a snack for an Eraser." Anne ignored her.

"It will be more comfortable at my house. Much better for you." Max's eyes narrowed.

"Not much better for Nick." She said.

"But Nick can't be moved. Were you planning to just hang out in his room?" Anne said. Max nodded, sat down and stared at Anne defiantly. Anne shook her head and walked off.

"So are we staying with Fang?" Angel asked stroking total. Max looked at a clock.

"Yea. I'd say we've got about half an hour before we can move in."

* * *

"Nick's out of recovery." A man came up to Max and said. Max stood up nodding. We followed her. As we stepped into the room I stared at Fang in shock. He was so pale, a shell of his usual self. Max walked over to him.

"Hey." She whispered as she knelt by his bedside. He smiled and gently grabbed her hand stroking it with his thumb. She smiled back. The rest of the flock also greeted him. I was the only one who stayed back. I knew what would happen if I touched him. Max turned to me.

"Bel? What did Iggy mean before… not to touch Fang?" She asked.

"Erm… does any one have a cut or something? It's just easier to show?" Angel stepped forward.

"I've got a small cut on my arm." She said pointing to her arm.

"You may get a small shock." I said. I grabbed her hand, immediately she jumped back. She looked at her arm.

"Hey! It's gone!" Max looked at me.

"So you can take injuries by touch now?" I nodded. She seemed to understand.

"So where are we sleeping?" Angel asked.

"The girls can have the bed. Iggy and I can sleep on the floor." Gasman said. I looked at the bed, no way would it fit four girls in. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, sexist piglet? How about the two smallest people share the bed 'cause they'll fit. That would be you and Angel."

"Yea. Like I'm too much of a cream puff to sleep on the floor?" Nudge said. Gasman looked stubbornly at Max, but she turned away back to Fang.

"When do I get out of here?" Fang asked.

"They say a week."

"So like tomorrow?" He said smiling.

"That's what I'm thinking she said squeezing his hand. He reached up his hand and ran in down the side of her face. I looked away. It was a personal moment. We got down to sleep early that night. It had been a long couple of days. Iggy wrapped his arms around me again and kissed me on the neck. I was glad it was dark.


	12. A New Home

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Bel

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry I can't even remember when I last updated :S College is taking over my life, but hopefully the christmas holidays will mean I get another chapter done. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter, they make me happy. I will try my hardest to update before christmas.

**The Forgotten One**

**Chapter 12- A New Home**

I was the first one to awake in the morning. I stared around the room looking at the sleeping forms of the flock. They were so peaceful and calm now, their only relaxation. Max was asleep in the chair next to Fang's bed with her hand tightly curled around his. Fang looked better, he was a better colour. Perhaps that would mean we wouldn't have to go to that woman's house after all. There was something not right about her. But yet, I wasn't quite sure what. I turned my head and looked at Iggy. He looked so beautiful laid so still. But his eyes flickered open.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Morning." He whispered back. I kissed him softly on the lips but immediately as I did there was a knock at the door. Max woke with a start and stood up. She made her way carefully to the door but not without one last look at Fang. Her face softened. It seemed she could also see he was recovering. Max opened the door and a nurse walked in. She rushed in not caring who she stood on.

"I need to take his temperature." She said to Max who was blocking the way to Fang.

"Why?" She answered glaring. The nurse was not bothered.

"Because I do." Fang was awake now and watching with interest, reluctantly Max stepped aside. The nurse conducted her work quickly before rushing from the room without a second thought. We were all awake now. Iggy and me were knelt up and the rest of the flock were looking around.

"Better?" Max asked Fang. He smiled at once.

"Yea." She placed a kiss on his forehead and then began to fill him in on everything that had happened. I didn't listen. Suddenly Iggy's hands snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him. There was another knock at the door. This time it was a few people baring food. The passed up all a plate of food (except Fang) but none of us ate. We couldn't be sure whether they'd poison it or not. Max stared at it for some time before deciding it was safe. Breakfast was conducted in silence, there seemed to be no words that could be spoken. But it was broken by another knock. This time it was the doctor and… Anne. She regarded us with a smile, but there was something false about it.

"Right Nick. I just need to change your bandages." Fang nodded and Max stepped back. The doctor slowly unwound the bandages and then gasped.

"I don't understand it." He cried with his mouth open. Fang's wound was healed. I'd expected that, but I guess he hadn't.

"Guess I'm good to go." Fang said. I felt relived perhaps now we wouldn't have to go to that woman's house. We could leave without anyone in the outside knowing what had happened here. I felt as though we'd be safer on our own.

"Wait!" Anne exclaimed, "You're nowhere near ready to move or leave. Just lie still and rest. Perhaps now that you're feeling a little better you can convince your brothers and sisters to leave with me. I've offered for all of you to come and stay my house to rest and regroup. Max refuses to leave without you. But I'm sure you can see that they'd be more comfortable with me and you'll be joining us in a week or so." I looked at Fang he looked uninterested.

"So how do you feel about it?" Anne asked.

"Whatever Max says she's in charge." I looked at Iggy and gazed into his eyes. I at once lost attention to everything else besides him. He smiled.

"I think Nick is ready to come with us." I heard Max say.

"Okay. Let me go clear up the paperwork. It'll take about half an hour to get to my house. I live in Northern Virginia. Okay?" Anne said. I broke my gaze with Iggy and rested my head on his shoulder. Anne left the room as I looked back at the flock.

"I don't know what's coming guys, but keep your eyes open and your heads up." The flock split into groups after that. Max sat down near to Fang and whispered to him silently in his ear and the younger kids conversed in a corner. Iggy looked at me as I lifted my head.

"A house. Staying in a real house. We haven't had a home to stay in since we made a run for it." He sounded quite delighted by the idea. I nodded my head to his words. A house. It scared me. It felt like capture. Fixed to one place and confined. It would be easy for anyone to find us. But everyone seemed so happy. I would keep my views to myself. I was probably wrong anyway.

"Sounds great." I said not really believing the words I uttered.

"Think we'll never have to worry about where we're going to sleep or where the next meal is coming from." Iggy carried on. This all seemed like a holiday from reality. But we'd have return to it in the end, but perhaps a break would be nice. There was a loud knocking at the door followed immediately by the entrance of the doctor. His face was flushed as though he was annoyed at something.

"We'll help your brother out of bed and then you may go." He said with almost a sigh. His chances of observing us were gone. His annoyance was evident as he pulled Fang out of bed. He then stormed from the room without another word.

"What's his problem?" Gasman said staring after the man. Max didn't answer, she simply said.

"Come on, let's go." The hospital offered Fang a wheelchair, but he blatantly refused it taking the offer as an insult.

"What?" He asked Max as she chuckled.

"Your expression."

"Right, ready?" Anne asked joining us at the hospital entrance. There was a round of nods. She smiled leading us from the building. She stopped in front of a large car.

"Hop in." She said opening a door and getting in herself. Though the car was large it was one seat short. This meant Angel was sat on my knee. Fang sat at the front reclined in the seat, but he still looked pale though. Max sat behind him occasionally stroking his hair. At the back Nudge and Gasman sat looking with fascination at their surroundings. Next to me was Iggy and Angel, of course, was sat on my lap. I leaned on Iggy and absent-mindedly played with Angel's hair.

"Oh, gosh. Look at that. That horse is totally white. Like an angel horse. And what are those rolled up straw things?" Nudge said starting up the conversation. I laughed mentally. It was never silent with Nudge around. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. I was too busy with the surroundings. Everything was so different here. So perfect. But yet I still had an uneasy feeling about it all. I was scared of what was going to happen. I let my hand fall from Angel's hair, rested my head against Iggy and closed me eyes. I drifted hearing only mummers of voices as we travelled. But after what only seemed a few minutes we stopped.

"Well, here we are. I hope you like it." I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. The car was already empting.

"Come on." Iggy's voice sounded mingled with laughter. I grabbed his outstretched hand and stepped outside. But as soon as I was I stopped in amazement. Anne's house was different to anything I'd ever seen. It felt and looked like safety. Everything was so quiet, but not the creepy silence of the school but a pleasant and calming one.

"Well don't just stand there. Come and see your rooms." Anne called from the door. The younger kids set off to the house straight away. I looked at Iggy his face was still had a look of awe.

"Come on." I whispered tugging on his hand. His face snapped back to mine and he smiled. As we started up to the house I looked behind my shoulder. Max and Fang still hadn't moved. They were staring at the house talking quietly. Fang was leaning ever so slightly on Max and pain still showed in his face. Max noticed and lifted her head to his and kissed him softly. I looked away feeling as though I was disturbing a private moment.

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" Iggy said shaking his head in disbelief. We were inside now and it was equally as breath taking as the outside. Every detail fit with the surroundings. It was hard to believe one woman lived here. Iggy and me walked over to the others and a few minutes later we were joined by Max and Fang.

"Right I have a small problem. I don't have enough rooms. There's something I never thought I'd say." She smiled, "So two of you will have to share." Iggy's head moved to face Max; she gave a small nod to his unspoken question.

"Summer and Jeff will share a room." Anne pursed her lips.

"Fine, but only if they behave appropriately. Now go pick a room." The others walked off while Anne looked uncomfortably at me and Iggy. She opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it. She simply shook her head and walked off.

"Come on." Iggy said pulling me by the hand. By the time we were upstairs everyone else already had a room. We walked into the last available one.

The room was different to everything I was used to. It was relaxing from the colours to the furniture.

"Wow!" Iggy exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

"A bed. A real bed. I've never slept in a bed." I said walking over to it.

"Never?"

"No." I replied sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What did Anne mean by behaving appropriately?" Iggy raised an eyebrow.

"I think I know what would be inappropriate." He said walking towards me. He crushed his lips against mine. They were hot, feverish and hungry. He pushed me back on the bed. I circled his hands around his back and pulled his closer. I could get used to this.


	13. A Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Bel

Author's note: It's been a while since I last updated, sorry about that. But finally here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy. Until we meet again :)

The Forgotten One

Chapter 13- A Perfect Day

_I make I wish this day_

_And send it to the heavens_

_That we always stay entwined_

_Like this forever_

-The Corrs- Hopelessly Addicted

Everyone else was exploring the house, but I was preoccupied. I was so blissfully happy, but I knew happiness didn't happen that often for us. Sooner or later something was bound to go wrong. These thoughts however were stripped from my mind. In fact it went blank. Iggy's body was pressed against mine, his hands tangled in my hair and his lips hot against mine. My hands explored him, feeling every muscle on his arms and back. I had a feeling this could be something Anne deemed inappropriate.

"Guys?" I heard Angel yell from outside the room. We didn't reply. But this was soon followed by persistent knocking.

"Maybe we should see what she wants." I suggested. Iggy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you're going anywhere." It sounded like a challenge.

"Really?" I ran my hands down his back, he shivered. Then quickly I thrust my body upwards knocking him off the bed onto the floor. I couldn't help but giggle as I went to the door.

"Dinner's ready." Angel said, "You might want to sort out your hair, unless your going for a new look." She smiled sweetly as she skipped off. I looked in the mirror, my eyes widened in horror. It was so messy.

"It's a nice look." Iggy said laughing as he scouted past me downstairs. I shook my head at him and then attempted to flatten it before I followed him downstairs. Everyone was already gathered around the biggest table I'd ever seen. Anne glared at me as I sat down. I blushed. Dinner wasn't the greatest success but there was plenty of it which made up for it. Anne wasn't the greatest cook, well actually she didn't cook. She believed in ready meals. But compared to what we had eaten they were pretty good. Max's room was the rendezvous after diner.

"Okay let's see what we have here." She muttered. Spread all around her were the documents we'd gathered in New York. They meant nothing to me. I just couldn't get my head round them. For someone who's only just learnt to read it was impossible. I gave up after about half an hour and laid my head in Iggy's lap. He continued to try and understand the documents, but he absent-mindedly ran his fingers through my hair. This was something I couldn't help the flock with. Another thing I was useless at. Looking around at them all, Max leaning her head on Fang's shoulder as she scanned her pages, Nudge with her face screwed up with concentration quiet for once, Angel and Gasman sat in a corner occasionally pointing at something on the page to the other, I didn't know how I deserved them. I could never make up to them everything they'd done for me. Never.

A few hours later and everyone had given up.

"This is impossible" Max cried as she threw her sheets down. I nodded. How she's lasted this long I'll never know. The younger of the flock had given up a while ago and were now almost falling asleep on each other. It was late and we were getting nowhere. But I knew better than to say anything. Max looked after this flock. Someone tapped on the door and Anne stepped in.

"Hey, guys. Sleepy yet?" We nodded. Iggy grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall towards bed. I took one glance back at Max. I understood her look. This was her flock, but someone else was trying to look after it. I lay my head on my pillow and went straight to sleep.

I awoke before Iggy in the morning and spent a few minutes just staring at him.

"Have you been staring at me?" He asked when he woke up. I blushed.

"Weirdo." He muttered kissing my cheek. I went to sit up, but he pulled me back.

"It's only early. We don't have to get up yet." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. We stayed entwined like that simply enjoying each others closeness until Max came to wake us. I wished that I could stay this happy forever. Breakfast was made by Max and Iggy. They were marvellous cooks, and it was by fair better than what Anne considered breakfast. When we'd finished Iggy grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Where are we going?" He simply pressed a finger to my lips and carried on pulling me. When we reached the end of the garden he whispered in my ear.

"Follow me." He brushed his lips lightly against my neck, leapt gracefully from the ground, unfolded his wings and soared upwards. I stood there for a few seconds simply admiring him. It was a beautiful sight. The sun behind him caused his silhouette to glow, so he looked like the angel that he was. He stopped, waiting for me. I pulled my eyes away from him and set off after him. It was wonderful being in the air again; it felt like an age since I'd last been in the sky. It always felt there were no limits up there.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand again. We flew for a few miles until we came across a cave set in the side of a hill, impossible to reach for a normal person. It was quiet, peaceful and the perfect getaway.

"We can stay here all day if you want." Iggy said looking at me.

"And what about food?" He pulled a rucksack of his back that I hadn't noticed him pick up. I smiled; today was going to be a good day.

"So what do you think about Anne?" Iggy asked while crunching an apple. I shrugged.

"I don't know she seems nice enough, but…"

"A bit unreal?" I nodded he always new what I meant.

"I think you should talk to Angel. I think your getting some mind reading abilities."

"No. Just a good listener, even to the things you don't say." A small secret smile passed across my lips.

"But it's great to have a home again. To feel safe for a while, I've missed it."

"Yes," I sighed. "I can't help but think though that something will come along and shatter it." I leaned my head on Iggy's shoulder and looked out onto the land in front of us.

"I'm keeping my hopes up. Maybe one day we won't be running anymore and we'll have all found our families."

"Not me though," A sad smile flittered across my face. "I guess when you've all gone; I'll find some deserted place and live out the rest of my days there." Iggy put his hand to my chin and turned my head to face him.

"No," He said determinedly. "You'll have to come with me. I won't leave you by yourself. That I promise" I murmured a soft,

"Thanks" As his lips crashed into mine.

"Bel"

"Yes"

"Let's watch the sunset." I smiled and walked away from the last remnants of dinner. The day had been perfect. A whole day with Iggy without interruptions or anything for us to fear. The sky was now a brilliant fiery red. The colour seemed to burn at the clouds.

"It's beautiful."

"It is." Iggy said, but not looking at the sky, looking at me. I blushed.

"I don't understand how I was so lucky to find you. I love you so much." He continued. But he was wrong it was me that was lucky. I had everything I'd ever wanted. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I love you too."


	14. When You Leave Me What Will I Do?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Bel

Author's note: Thanks for everyone being patient for this chapter; this is dedicated to all of you still reading this :)

The Forgotten One

Chapter 14-What Will I Do When You Leave Me? 

Here comes the sting of pain again

Just open up and let it in

-Chasing The Light- Amy Studt

* * *

"Bel?" Someone was shaking me. The night was cooler, the sky dark, but the moon was bright projecting light all around. The place had an eerie feel at night, but I still felt safe with Iggy besides me. I looked up at him, he smiled.

"We best get back before Anne decides to kill us." I nodded and let him pull me to my feet. I unfurled my wings and flew into the night, Iggy close by my side. As we turned back towards the house something shot past us.

"What the-" Iggy exclaimed. We looked behind us to see Max heading towards us.

"Was that you?" I asked as Iggy was too shocked to talk. She nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"I've got turbo speed or something like that. Anyway meet you back at the house." She cried before disappearing into the distance. There was no way we would ever catch her. I grabbed Iggy's hand.

"Shall we?" We set off following Max's wake.

* * *

It took us half an hour to transverse the journey that had probably taken Max a matter of minutes. The flock were waiting for us already informed of our arrival by Max. Angel came over, hugged me and whispered,

"Anne's going to kill you." I nodded knowing that it was worth it.

"Guys, me and Fang have something to tell you." Max said immediately capturing everyone's attention. "We think we might have cracked the code for where our parents are," everyone's face lit up, "so tomorrow who's up for trying them out?" There was unanimous agreement.

"Right that's settled, let's get back." Max said setting off. I followed everyone still holding Iggy's hand, but inside I was worried. The same worry as usual, what would I do when they were gone?

* * *

"Come on." Iggy whispered from outside. He was excited as the rest. Today was the day they'd find their answers, find their families. The day I'd be left behind, the day I'd be alone. But I couldn't stop them from going, what right did I have to stop them from leaving besides my own selfishness. They would be happy and I… I would be happy for them. I wondered if Iggy sensed my reluctance to go, I'd tried to stay behind. But the others wanted me to go, so I would.

"Coming" I replied and taking a deep breath I jumped outside. We arrived as Total settled himself in Max's arms.

"Right, let's go." We soared miles above the land below following the map Max had brought with her. For a while her and Fang soared together holding there own private conversations. I was silent for the journey to upset, I guess, to talk and so was Iggy but in his case it was most likely nerves. But I would nervous too if I was meeting my family.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I caught up with Max's and Angel's conversation;

"There's something she isn't telling us. But I don't know what it is. It's not even clear in her mind. Just something that's going to happen."

"Like what? Is she going to turn us over to the whitecoats?"

"I'm not sure she even knows what whitecoats are. I don't know that it's something bad. It could be like- she's going to take us to the circus or something." They were discussing Anne, everything was so uncertain around her, was she friend or foe? Only time would tell. But I hoped for the best.

"Yo – first address is down there." Fang said pointing down. We landed in front of what was a rather wrecked street with most of the houses boarded up or in disrepair. It looked like no one had lived their in years.

"So which house? And who?" Fang pointed to the empty plot.

"Angel." He breathed. Angel gasped and walked over looking for any sign of life. She walked around the black dirt whirled upwards covering her in filth. She looked so lost and pitiful. Max went over and hugged.

"Let's go," Angel said breathlessly as she tried not to cry, "There's nothing here."

* * *

It didn't get any better; every place was a dead end. The last place was Iggy's, and like every other time there was nothing. No family, no home. Iggy took one look around before yelling;

"This sucks!" I walked over to him trying to comfort him, but he pushed me away.

"Iggy," I tried.

"Go away!" Was his answer, I walked away hurt. I told myself it's wasn't his fault, his just upset. But I was annoyed and upset. It was bad enough I trailed around with everyone while they looked for their families, something I would never had. They were basically looking for the thing they would all leave me for, but now he was annoyed at me because he hadn't found it. At least there was hope for him; I had nothing left but this flock. I would have nothing when they left. And what would I do then? And least they had some experience of this world. I was like a small child lost in a world too big for it to understand. I took one last look at the flock and took off. Angel's cry of;

"Bel!" Was too late.


	15. Well That Was Stupid

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Bel

Author's note: Another chapter with slightly less of a wait :) Enjoy

The Forgotten One

Chapter 15- Well That Was Stupid

I was feeling sorry for myself that was all. What right did I have to be upset? Iggy had been looking forward to having a real family and he was obviously going to be upset when those hopes were dashed. But yet when he pushed me away I felt like he had no right to do so. But of course he did, who wanted to comforted after that. I remember when Ari told me about my parents I refused his comfort because I did not want it. But yet he did not feel the need to storm off because of it, he sat there besides me and let me cry it out. I should have been there for Iggy, but I wasn't. I had let him down.

And now of course I was lost. I had flown in any direction I could as long as it was away from the flock and now I had no idea where I was. I could have been anywhere. Now I really was in trouble. There was no way I could survive without the flock. This outside world was so strange, but I never wanted to go back to the school. I was a misfit, belonging nowhere.

I looked around, the night was dark and tonight the moon was covered by the clouds. But still I could see everything easily. Not far away was a town of some sort, but it wouldn't help. Even if I could find out the name I had no idea where it would be in relation to where I needed to be.

"Twit Twoo" I jumped as an owl landed in a nearby tree. I was scared and alone. Why had I run off? How could I have been so stupid? Was it better to start flying and hope I was going in the right direction? Or to stay where I was and hope the flock would find me? I didn't know, the rest of the flock would know what to do in this situation or never would have got in this situation in the first place.

"Idiot, idiot" I said under my breath. I had to do something, I couldn't just stay here. I unfurled my wings and lifted myself into the air. I surveyed the area hoping for something to look vaguely familiar, but nothing did.

"Damn!" I said, but I as looked around suddenly I knew which way to go. It seemed like I just kind of gravitated in that direction. I had nothing else to go on so I turned and flew off into the night.

* * *

I didn't know how long I kept going, unsure of where I was going. I only hoped that this new sense of mine was leading me the right way. The sun was starting to come up as a reached Anne's back garden. I dropped to ground breathing a sigh of relief I'd made it. But my journey hadn't finished yet, I knew where I was gravitating… Iggy. I guess that's where I'd wanted to be the whole journey where I was really gravitating. But I stopped where I was. What could I say? I'm sorry I stormed off when you were upset. No there was nothing I could say to make this up to him. I could only hope he could forgive me. But still I did not move, instead I sat down on the bench swing. And after a while I fell asleep.

* * *

It was Max who found me in the morning when I woke she was sat on the grass near the bench.

"Morning" She said as I sat up. I nodded.

"We were all worried about you last night. Iggy was real torn up about it. You need to go and talk to him." I nodded again.

"So how did you get back?" She asked looking at me.

"Erm… you know how you can go really fast and it's kind of like a new power," She nodded, "Well I can kind of sense which direction to go to find something."

"Wow, maybe we're all getting new abilities." I smiled.

"Anyway I leave you to go and see Iggy," I stood nervously, "Go on I'm sure whatever you have to say he'll understand."

"Thanks." I said to her before setting off inside. Nerves were building up inside me as I made my way up the stairs. I hardly noticed the wave Angel gave me from the kitchen. I made my way slowly up the stairs towards our room. He was waiting for me sat on the bed. I entered and he looked around. I was frozen for a second unsure of what to do.

"Oh Bel" Iggy said as he rushed across the room and hugged me. I let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"I'm sorry too Iggy." He pulled back and laughed. I joined him.

"Don't do that again." He said serious. I nodded.

"Right okay, breakfast?" He said grabbing my hand. I nodded again.

When we got to the kitchen was waiting expectantly for us, she smiled at us when we sat down.

"You've all done beautifully here. You've adjusted better than I thought possible. And I'm enjoying it more than I ever imagined." The flock froze she was going to say something bad, I knew it.

"I think we're ready to take the next step." My heart beat fast in my chest, please not the whitecoats, please.

"So… I've enrolled you in school." My breath caught in my chest. It was worse. Fang laughed, but he soon realised that Anne was being serious.

"You'll start on Monday. I'll pick up your uniforms tomorrow."


	16. Preparing For The Real World

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Bel

Author's note: Again more delay for this chapter. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter is already underway so hopefully sooner update :)

The Forgotten One

Chapter 16- Preparing For The Real World

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again._

_You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three:_

_I'm gonna be there till then…_

_I gotta go back, back, back to school again.- _Back To School again- Four Tops

* * *

I paced up and down the hall outside Anne's room with thoughts rushing through my head. School! Urgh! I threw my arms up in disgust. Even the word was horrible. How could I go? I didn't know anything, I could barely even write. I wouldn't be able to cope, even the children just starting their first year probably knew more than me. And those other subjects, the names and meanings so alien to me; History, Geography, Maths, Science… And then there was the fact I didn't know how to act around normal people. I could only just fit in with the flock and they weren't exactly normal. I was so scared that people wouldn't accept me. Or that I'd mess up and somehow reveal myself. The flock would never forgive me if that happened.

The news hadn't gone down well before, most of us were too shocked to speak and Max had simply stormed off. But for me, I had simply frozen. I had wanted to tell Anne right there and then why I couldn't possibly go with the others. But only Iggy knew about my lack of skills. And I was ashamed of myself and I didn't want the others to know. But I had to tell Anne because otherwise there would be a whole school full of people who would know my failings. If only she hadn't suggested it. I didn't understand however why we simply couldn't just leave here and carry on like before. Yes it was nice to feel safe for once. But was it worth it? But now some of the youngest of the flock (mainly angel) were starting to accept the idea of school and were even getting excited. They were still young enough to believe they would be accepted in the real world. I however was old enough to know otherwise.

But even so I couldn't convince myself to knock on Anne's door and tell her my reasons. So for the past half an hour I had worn away the carpet instead. But time was running out, two days was all that was left until we started school. I guess I was hoping that Max would come running up to me and tell me that enough was enough and that we were moving out at dawn or something. But at that very second I stopped dead hearing the creaking of floorboards. I turned hoping perhaps that it was Max only to realise that the noise came from Anne's room. I turned back towards her door as she opened it.

"Summer, why don't you come in?" I nodded dumbstruck and I simply followed her into the room.

"So what's so important that it means you've been wearing a hole in my floor?" I took a deep breath but even so everything came jumbling out of my mouth at once in one sentence.

"Ican'tgotoschoolIcan'tthekidswillthinki'mstupidbecauseIcan'tdoanythingand-"

"Slow down," Anne said cutting me off, "start again. But this time breathe"

"I'm sorry. Anne I can't go to school. I'm different from the others. I haven't had any education. I can read and that's it. I can't even write and I don't know anything about the other things they teach. Everyone will think I'm stupid." I finished and sank onto her bed. She was quiet for a moment considering her words. I held my breath. Would she give me up as a hopeless case? Would she think that I was simply not worth the effort and keep me here rather than sending me to school? I didn't want to go, but even so there was a pang of envy that the others would. But it was easily overruled by my shame and fear.

"Bel," Anne started and I looked up at her, "I know we haven't got off to the greatest starts but I want to help you. You might have to miss the first couple of weeks of school but I think I can arrange something. If I can get you a tutor we may be able to get you up to standard to join the others. I'll let you know what I can sort out." I nodded and gave her my thanks. But as I left the room I started to think that perhaps Anne wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The next couple of weeks past quicker than I could have imagined, the others left on Monday leaving with the story that I was confined to the house for 2 weeks with an infectious illness. But it was hard that morning to say goodbye to Iggy. We'd never really been separated before even if he was only going to school for a few hours. But even so there was this niggling feeling at the back of my mind that something would happen. I didn't tell Iggy this; I simply placed a soft kiss on his lips and whispered,

"Miss you already." Then he hugged me and left with the others.

My tutor was alright. Miss Newton she was called though she preferred Lucy, it was less prim and proper she said. She was nothing like I imagined. I thought I'd get a retired teacher or something, someone old. But Lucy was about 20, tall with natural beauty. She had long blonde hair that she swept back into a loose ponytail and then pretty brown eyes. She was really understanding of my… lack of education. She didn't ask questions, so perhaps there were people out there like me. Even if there weren't the thought of it made me feel better. And after two weeks of extensive learning I was ready to join the others.

So here I was getting ready for my first day in the real world. I was still nervous about it but less so than before. I looked at myself in mirror and tugged at my shirt.

"You'll be fine." Iggy said reassuring me for about the fifth time. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. Right let's go." I said taking a deep breath. But as I moved towards the door Iggy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Wait a minute." He said before leaning towards me and pressing his lips to mine. As the kiss deepened I pulled back reluctantly.

"Come on or we'll be late." I pulled him out of the door. My first day of school ever was about to start.


	17. First Day Of School

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Bel

Author's note: Well, it's been almost a year since I updated. Been so busy, but hopefully be able to get some more chapters up over the next few months :) Hoping to update every Tuesday but I'll let you guys know if I know I won't get the next chapter up in time, enjoy :)

The Forgotten One

Chapter 17- First Day Of School

The school was nothing like I had ever imagined. It was nothing like the disinfected smelling halls of the only school I'd ever known. It just looked as though it was simply a stately home. It was pretty and actually looked like a nice place to go. But even so the appearance of the place did nothing to calm my nerves. I'd never been around so many people before. I was in a completely different class to any of the others of the flock. Iggy walked me to my classroom and wished me good luck. We didn't kiss goodbye as we usually would because Anne asked us to hide our relationship. She said it would be too complicated to explain seeing as we were meant to be siblings. I stared at the door in front of me, took a deep breath and opened it.

The room was filled with kids my age just minding their own business. Nobody even looked to see who'd entered the room. A group of girls sat nearest the door. There were 5 of them in total, a couple of brunettes, a blonde and a redhead. One, the red head kept shooting glances across the room to some guy. The brunette was chatting excitably.

"Well, Jamie asked me to the cinema. But I said I'd have to think about it. It said in this magazine that if you make them wait that it makes them like you more." The blonde girl looked away from the group and stared at me. I moved quickly out of her sight and kept my eyes at my feet. I made my way to the only empty seat I had seen in the room. But on my way my path was blocked by someone. I stopped suddenly and looked up. It was a guy. He had longish brown hair that brushed his eyes lightly, a smooth angled face and eyes that were locked with mine. The eyes themselves were brown but with enough hint of green to make them interesting.

"Hi." He said.

"Erm...Hey." I replied nervously.

"So you new here?" I nodded.

"I'm Rick." He said.

"I'm Summer. I just moved here with my family." He nodded and was about to reply when the teacher walked in.

"Catch you later." He whispered before making his way to his own seat.

The teacher, Mrs Malingson, was nothing like my tutor. She was old, with lines drawn in almost an angry manner across her face. Her hair was grey and tied tightly back in a bun. Her clothes were old fashioned and she had a look that showed she did not tolerate playing around in her classroom. She surveyed the room.

"I am to understand that there is a new pupil in the room. Where is she?" I slowly raised my hand and every eye in the room turned to look at me. I felt like some creature in a zoo being ogled by everyone.

"Anyway. Maths." And so the eyes returned to the front and the lesson began. I mostly kept up with the lessons and luckily Mrs Malingson didn't ask me any questions. But even so I felt way behind the rest of the class.

* * *

At lunch the five girls asked me to sit with them.

"So what's your name again?" One of them asked.

"Summer."

"Wow. That is so pretty. My name is so boring. It's Rebecca, but I know like ten other Rebecca's. Your name is so original!" Was one of the brunettes reply. One by one the rest of the group was introduced. Rebecca had plain brown eyes and a small nose that often twitched like a rabbit. Her frame was petit, but she had a personality that made her seem a lot bigger than she was. Lydia was the other brunette. Her hair fell in perfect curls around her face and her eyes were a distinctive green. She was a lot taller than the others, but didn't seem to draw much attention to herself compared to the others. Emma was the blonde. She was like Barbie and had the ultimate figure. But she knew it, and used it to her advantage to get what she wanted. Jessica was the redhead; she was very quiet and mostly kept herself to herself. She was pretty and had a nose covered in freckles. She wasn't as small as Rebecca but her personality was the opposite of Rebecca's and it made her seem smaller than she was.

"So I saw you talking to Rick earlier. What did you think?" Jessica said teasingly.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Oh, come on," Rebecca cried. "You must think something of him. For a start you're the first girl he's ever shown an interest in and believe me, we've all tired to get him interested. That boy is too cute for his own good." And with that she laughed.

"Well I guess he's cute. But I don't know, I mean… I don't know." But I did know. It was Iggy. I already had someone. I didn't need some cute school boy who would never understand me, when I already had someone that was everything to me.

"Well if you don't go after him, I can tell you now, he's going to come after you. I mean he's been staring at you all lunchtime." Emma said with a sly smile. I gazed around and saw him staring at me from across the room. I turned back with a blush.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm not going to go out with him. He can try however hard he wants. He's just not really my type"

"Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen." Rebecca said with a laugh.

"Well Summer. If he's not your type, who is?" Emma asked.

"Well I guess I've always liked blonde better." I replied thinking of Iggy.

"Oooo!" They all chorused. I blushed more. It was surprising how easily I was friends with these girls. I never thought I would blend in never mind make friends. They were a lively bunch and they were bringing something out in me that I'd never seen before. It was playful, a bit flirty and fun. I enjoyed it more than I ever thought I would.

"Well I'm sure we can find someone to your liking Summer. We've all about found someone to fit our perimeters. Except Jessica, she's so secretive about what she likes. Come on Summer's shared now Jessica. It's only fair." Rebecca said giving Jessica a prod. She smiled.

"Well you'll just have to wonder, because if I tell you you'll just try to find someone for me. And I don't want anybody yet. The boys here are too immature." We all laughed. This day was going better than I thought it would.

"You're a lot cooler than the rest of your family Summer I must say." Emma said.

"What?" I asked in surprise. Whatever could she mean?

"Well, for starts two of your brothers set off a stink bomb the other day. I mean the guys here are immature, but not that immature. Your eldest sister has a massive chip on her shoulder, the other day I accidentally bumped into and she almost shoved me over because of it. I guess your younger sisters are alright but they've got a weird air about them. The only over normal person is your brother Nick. If someone hadn't already marked him down as their own I would be all over him." She said with a smirk.

"Who's clamed Nick?" I asked. It was the only thing that I could think to say. How could she say that about my family? She didn't know them and she didn't know what they'd been through. I just couldn't believe what she'd said. And the worse thing was I didn't want to defend them incase I lost these girls friendship. I was such a coward.

"The redhead over there." Emma said indicating her with a nod. I looked over. The girl had a mass of red hair. She was rather attractive and her gaze was fixed on Fang. I laughed quietly to myself when I imagined the show down between her and Max. Max would win hands down. That girl really didn't know who she was messing with.

* * *

The flock had arranged to meet outside after school ended. The girls all hung about with me for a while until they arrived. I hoped that they might deter Rick from seeking me out. But as soon as he came into view the girls disappear.

"Hey Summer."

"Hey."

"So I wondered what you were doing this weekend, because I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies or something." He said creeping closer to me. I couldn't deny that he was attractive, but I had Iggy and I didn't want him.

"I think we're going on a family outing or something."

"Okay maybe next week then." He said smiling.

"I…" He cut me off placing his finger on my lips.

"Talk later." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my hand before taking off. Man, that boy was smooth. As he left I noticed Iggy walking towards me.

"Who was that?" He asked gesturing towards Rick.

"Just some guy from my class, he's not so good at talking no for an answer." He narrowed his eyes.

"Need me to do anything about it." I shook my head; I didn't need Iggy beating anyone up for me. I so badly wanted to kiss him. But still being outside the confines of the house it meant I couldn't. The rest of the flock soon arrived and we began our walk home.

"So how was your day?" I asked Iggy. But just as he was about to reply there was a squeal of tires. We all turned. It was a van.

"Wanna a ride, kids?" An eraser in the van asked. But my eyes didn't register him. It was focused on the eraser next to him. It was Ari.


	18. Wishing To Be Safe

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Bel

Author's note: Forgotten what it was like to update regularly :) But so far on track for weekly updates :) Want to say thanks to Choco3Symphony for the review! Now Enjoy :)

The Forgotten One

Chapter 18- Wishing To Be Safe

Ari just kept popping back up again. For all the joy he had ever given me, it had long been cancelled out but the amount of pain he had caused me since. As erasers erupted from the van I braced myself for the coming fight. The first eraser was taken down by a quick punch to the groin and then I swung round to deliver a swift kick to another. I scanned the fight for Iggy as I ducked to avoid another eraser. Iggy was holding his own against an eraser. Satisfied he was safe I returned to the fight only to be surprised by a foot heading towards my head. There was no time to duck and it caught me full in the face successfully busting my lip. As I fell back from the impact I grabbed the erasers legs and pulled him to the floor. I quickly got to my feet just in time to see the erasers retreating back into the van.

"Everyone alright?" Max asked. There was a mumble of yes's. She nodded and we carried on our way. Iggy walked back with me and kept asking if I was alright shooting concerned looks at my lip. Anne was just as concerned when we did get back.

"What happened to you?" She cried when we entered the house. Granted we were covered in blood, but for the most part it wasn't our own. Most of us were fine without a scratch or bruise. Though that was because I'd transferred these injuries to myself, I healed faster so it was only fair. While Max explained to Anne I headed upstairs. I was tired and just wanted sleep. Plus the erasers turning up again sadden me, and I really wasn't in the mood for group discussion with Anne. I made my way upstairs and had barely flung myself onto the bed before Iggy walked in.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting on the bed besides me. I could feel the concern.

"Nothing" I replied knowing before I even said anything that he wouldn't buy it. He pulled me up into a sitting position and looked me in the eyes.

"Bel. Tell me what's wrong please?" I nodded. I couldn't deny him it. I never could.

"Well. I made friends today and they were being a bit rude, well one of them was, about the flock. And I just didn't defend anyone because I was too scared of losing my friends. And then the erasers showing up, we're never going to be safe are we? We're just going to spend our lives just waiting for them to appear, waiting for the next fight. I was starting to feel safe here. But we're not. It just feels like the only way this will end will either be with us back in cages at the school or us dying." When I finished tears were pouring down my face, but Iggy wiped them away with his hand. Keeping one hand on the side of my face he lifted my head up to look at him. He looked me dead in the eyes and said.

"While I'm here, I will make you safe. And while we're together we have something to live for. Anything could happen tomorrow, but it shouldn't stop you enjoying today." I nodded not trusting myself to speak. He pulled me towards him and I nuzzled into his neck. For the moment I was safe.

* * *

I didn't leave our room. I spent the rest of the day in Iggy's arms. I felt safe and happy. I didn't want to let that feeling go. Everyday he convinced me more and more of his love. Perhaps for once in my life I would be lucky and I would stay with Iggy for the rest of my days, however long that would be. My fears that I would be left once more by myself were calmed by Iggy. He would never leave me and for that I was grateful.

When Iggy had fallen asleep I quietly slipped out of his arms and made my way to the window. I looked up at the stars that were filling the sky, seeing them I felt a sense of hope. Iggy was right it was best to enjoy today while it was here. As I stared through the window I noticed a dark figure sat alone in a tree outside the house. I opened the window and slipped out into the cool night air. As I approached the tree I noticed it was Max sat there. She looked sad, so I landed next to her.

"Something on your mind?" I asked. She didn't reply straight away, instead carried on staring ahead of her, lost in thought. And just when I was thinking I should leave her to it she whispered.

"I'm losing them"

"Losing them?" She nodded and with a sigh she said.

"They love it here. They want to stay here with Anne. She's more of a mother than I've ever been. I might have kept them alive, but I've never been able to give them the comfort she gives them."

"That might be true. But everyone knows that when everything goes down that you'll be the one that's there for them. We can't stay here forever, but for now, let them enjoy it."

"That's not all though."

"Why what's happened?"

"Fang. He's been mine for a while now. But there are so many girls at school that like him. I feel so jealous. It's a horrible feeling."

"It happens. But at the end of the day he knows who he'd rather have. And I'm pretty sure it's the amazing, butt-kicking life saver and not the preppy school girl. And if anyone tries anything then I'm pretty sure you'll be able to take them." She laughed and then turned to look at me.

"Thanks Bel. It's nice to have you around to talk to about stuff like this." I nodded.

"It's fine. Just glad I could help." And with that I gave her a hug before heading back inside. For a few moments a watched Iggy sleeping the moonlight before snuggling into his arms and letting sleep take me.


	19. A Trip

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Bel

Author's note: More updates :) Please review I want to know what you guys think :)

The Forgotten One

Chapter 19- A Trip

I awoke the next morning refreshed and happy. I was no longer as worried as I was the night before. I would live for today and take tomorrow when it came. I looked to the side of me and watched Iggy slumber. He was so relaxed and calm. Only happiness showed on his face and perhaps this was the only time he didn't have to worry. I wondered what his life would have been like if he'd never been taken by the school. Would his parents have loved him? Would he have been geeky, clever, popular or any combination of the three? Would he have fallen in love with a normal girl and lived his life in peace?

I shook my head. I wondered why I speculated about things that would never happen. I moved closer to his side and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Although his eyes didn't open, he smiled and pulled me close with his arm. I kissed him again; he ran one hand through my hair and pulled my face closer deepening the kiss. But as the alarm sounded I pulled away. In one swift motion Iggy turned the alarm off and rolled over so I was underneath him. Then he continued kissing me. One hand was in my hair, the other on my cheek. But he started to move the hand that was on my cheek lower. First down my neck and I was sure it was about to go further when Anne knocked on the door and said.

"Breakfast" We both groaned and reluctantly got out of best. I resisted the urge to blush. Although me and Iggy had been going out for some time, we had yet to progress past kissing. It wasn't as though we didn't want to, but we were both nervous. We'd never done anything and we hardly knew where to start. I wanted to ask someone's advice, but who? I couldn't ask Anne because that would just be awkward. None of the girls at school were meant to know I was dating, so I couldn't ask them. Which left Max, but what if she and Fang were having the same problems? Perhaps it was just best to see how things went.

* * *

Upon arriving at school, I noticed several large buses. I saw the girls stood off to one side and made my way over to them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Field trip," Rebecca answered. "We're all off to the white house."

"Cool." I replied, and then realising Jess was missing, "Where's Jess?"

"She's over there talking to Mike. And she says she doesn't have a type." Emma said.

I looked over. Jess looked nervously at the guy she was talking to. It was the guy I'd noticed her staring at the day before. He was a red head like her, very tall and quite handsome. His eyes were blue and he looked very interested in Jess.

"But that does mean you've lost your coach buddy." Lydia said.

"Coach Buddy?"

"You know the person you're sat with. Because I'm sat with Rebecca, Emma's sitting with Jake. Her new conquest," She pointed to a quite muscular, tanned, dark haired guy. "And you were going to sit with Jess. But I have a feeling she and Mike are going to spend the journey getting to know each other. So I guess you're going to have to sit with Rick"

She finished with a wink. I inwardly groaned as I noticed Rick walking towards me. That boy just wouldn't quit.

"Hey Summer. I was wondering if you have anyone to sit with" I shook my head. "Well do you want to sit with me?"

"Sure." I'd rather sit with Rick than some random person I'd never met. We made our way onto the coach and waited for everyone to be counted.

"So where you from before here?" Rick asked after the coach had set off.

"All over the place. My parents are missionaries so I can end up anywhere."

"Your parents are missionaries here?"

"No. They've gone back to Africa. I'm living with a friend of family at the moment."

"So how come you move so often?"

"Well when my parents come back they stay for a couple of months, so I go back home. And then when they go back me and the rest of the guys go and live with whichever friend will take us." It was hard having to think on my feet like this. I had to think up a whole life that had never happened. Though the life I made up didn't sound that great, a group of kids who hardly saw their parents and moved all around America living with whoever would take them.

"Wow, it must be hard starting new schools and making new friends all the time."

"It can be. What about you? What's home like?" It was funny that Rick understood Summer. But I wasn't Summer. The me underneath, he didn't understand. And maybe if the story I told him was true then I'd be more interested in him.

"Well it's not as interesting as yours. Lived in the same house all my life, got pretty ordinary parents and an older sister who's a pain in the ass. What about your brothers and sisters? Are you all related?"

"No, most of us aren't. We're actually all adopted. You think it would be strange for missionaries to adopt kids when their hardly in the country. But to be honest we have a better life than we would have if we'd stayed in care." There was no way anyone would have believed we were related. None of us looked the same. Only gasman and angel did, but they were related.

The questions continued for the whole coach trip. Rick asked about everything from my favourite colour to my opinion on our teacher. I asked him whatever he asked me and learned about him. He was opinionated and self-confident. But not too much. He was an alright guy and maybe if I wasn't a science experiment with wings, and I didn't have Iggy things would be different. But they weren't.

Upon leaving the coach I rejoined with the girls who were eager to know if my feelings towards Rick had changed. They had not, which I think Rebecca was disappointed about. But she still had Jess to question. However Jess didn't join us. She stayed glued to Mike's side. Someone was serious. But it was good. She seemed a lot more relaxed and open with Mike than she was with the girls. It was nice.

"Right let's get this over with then." Emma said and we made our way over to Mrs Malingson.

* * *

The questions continued on the way back. I was polite and answered each question. But I was tired and really wanted to be left alone. It was strange seeing the white house. I wondered if the president knew about the school and if he did how he would have felt if he'd known 7 escaped experiments were wandering around? It made me want to tell him what had happened so that it wouldn't happen to anyone else. But I knew it would do no good. It was so annoying. We couldn't do anything to avenge the things that place had done to us and what it was still doing to others.

Our coach was the last to arrive back at school and the flock were waiting for me. But as I walked over to them Rick grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Why don't you let me walk you home?"

"I'm alright Rick. Anyway my family's waiting for me."

"Come one please."

'Angel get the others home. I'll get rid of this guy and join you later.' I thought. I didn't want Iggy getting mad and jumping in and either a) exposing himself or b) hurting himself.

"I'm fine."

"Look your family's gone; you need me to walk you home." I sighed.

"Fine"

We walked back in silence. But when we reached the woods, Rick stopped suddenly. I stopped also wondering what the matter was.

"What is it?" I asked and then without warning he pushed me against a tree and tried to kiss me. I pushed him back.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, Summer. It's just a kiss."

"Yes, but I'm not interested." I started to walk away but this time when he grabbed my arm I swung round and punched him. Then I ran and as soon as I was out of sight I pushed off into the sky.

Author's Note: You know you want to review :P


	20. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I only own Bel

Author's Note: Thanks to AreYouMAD, Choco3Symphony and Nobody for your reviews :) This chapter is for you :D

The Forgotten One

Chapter 20- Explanations 

I flew high enough so that I would be mistaken by a bird and when I reached the house I landed in the garden and sat in the swinging chair with my head in my hands. I had managed to get back before the others seeing as flying was faster than walking. I hated this, why did we have to go to school? Why did Anne have to complicate our lives further? Sure it was nice having a bed and food all the time, but we were just not meant to go to school. Not that kind of school anyway. Stupid Rick, I would have been happy if not for him. But oh gosh, what if I'd hurt him? I mean that punch would have hardly affected an eraser but a normal human? What if I'd killed him? I didn't dare go and check.

The others came out into the garden as soon as they arrived. But one look at me and Max ushered the younger kids inside. Her, Fang and Iggy were all that stayed.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

"Rick tried to kiss me. So I punched him and flew off. I'm afraid I might have hurt him."

"Fang, Iggy. You guys go check" Max ordered. Iggy grabbed my hand and kissed it before flying off with Fang. Max joined me on the swing once they'd left.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked. For a second I was silent.

"I'm sick of this Max. I mean life was complicated enough without throwing school in the equation. We may be mutants but we can't juggle this much. I feel like my heads going to explode. I mean first off we've got Erasers to be aware of because they could pop up at any moment. Then pretending that Iggy's nothing more than a brother at school and at home really not being sure what happens next in our relationship. Plus education, I don't understand most of what they're teaching us. And now Rick."

"We've got to pull through this Bel. We won't be here forever, but while we are you've just got to try. But there's one thing I can help you with." With that she lowered her voice to a whisper and began explaining things. When she'd finished I asked.

"So how far have you got?" She held up two fingers. I was shocked, Max and Fang weren't having problems like I thought.

"How did you find this stuff out?"

"The voice and the school computers"

"You've been looking this up at school?" I said shocked. She nodded.

"Thanks Max" She nodded again and then looked around to see Iggy and Fang returning.

"Well he's gone, so assuming not dead." I was relieved. Max and Fang continued inside while Iggy sat down next to me. I cuddled up against his chest and he put his arms around me. For a while we just sat there enjoying each others company. We didn't need to say anything we already knew what the other would say, so instead we enjoyed the silence and peace.

"Guys meet in Max's room" Angel said from the door. Me and Iggy looked at each other and got up with a sigh. Once we gathered in Max's room she told us Nudge thought she'd figured out the code.

"I think it's from a book," Nudge told us. "I mean okay, it could be some computerised code in which case we'll never break it. But I think they want us to break it, want you to break it, as part of your testing." She directed the last bit at Max.

The code again. This was the one thing I didn't want to help the flock with. I didn't want them to find their families. They'd leave then, and I didn't want them to leave. They didn't need a family because to me they already had one. I looked up and realised Max was holding out a piece of paper to me.

"I don't think I can help Max. I'm too tired to concentrate." She nodded and I left them to it. I didn't bother going back to my room. Instead I took up a seat outside in the tree and stared out into the distance. I couldn't believe my luck when I joined the flock. Was it too much to ask that we could stay together? They were the only family I ever wanted and this would just tear us apart. Especially the younger kids, they knew nothing outside of this flock. Did they think they would survive with a new family never seeing the flock again? I knew I wouldn't. I knew they'd eventually realise this, but when? I could only hope it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Iggy came to find me once they'd finished.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"Not well. I didn't lead anywhere." I nodded and noted the disappointment in his voice. No matter how many times Iggy said he'd never leave me. When he was disappointed at a lack of family it hurt. He wanted a family and I knew if he found them they wouldn't take me as well. I just had to hope they'd never figure out the code. As mean as that was, I didn't want to lose him. He grabbed my hand.

"Come with me." I followed him into the night sky and he was silent all the way. I didn't let that worry me, instead enjoying the night breeze rushing through my feathers. I spent most of the journey staring at Iggy marveling at his beauty in the moonlight. His face was happy, but betrayed no meaning for the trip. Finally we came across the cave that we had spent the day in what seemed so long ago.

"Wait here." Iggy whispered sending shivers down my spine after we landed. He moved to the back of the cave and pulled out a rug and laid it down on the ground. He then laid down on it and motioned for me to join him. I moved towards him. This was going to be interesting.


	21. New Experiences

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Bel

Author's note: This story has now become M rated. So if you don't want to read M rated then miss this chapter. This is my first attempt at a M-rated chapter, so any thoughts will be helpful :) Thanks to AreYouMAD and MangaMagic for their reviews :)

The Forgotten One

Chapter 21-New Experiences 

As I laid besides Iggy I felt such butterflies in stomach and apprehension about what we were about to do. In my head I raced through everything Max had told me. But what if I did something wrong? What if I hurt him? I looked into Iggy's eyes; I could see the same emotions in him. But at the back of my mind I knew we'd be fine. Max had assured me that once things got started it would just feel right and that I would forget about anything else. I hoped she was right. Iggy leaned towards me and kissed me. It was gentle at first, tender. It was if as if he was letting me know it was okay. The kiss deepened and I tangled my hands in his hair wanting to get closer to him. I moved one of my hands from his hair down his back making him shiver. As my hand reached the bottom of his shirt I snaked my hand round to the front and began undoing his buttons one by one and once I'd finished I pulled his shirt off. I pulled my mouth away from his and slowly kissed his chest. My hands ran up and down his chest, then down his back before caressed his wings. He opened them and encircled me with them.

I returned my mouth to his, but this time his kiss was more urgent telling me he needed me, wanted me. It made me tingle lower down as I responded. One of his hands slowly made its way to my chest as he caressed my breast. But it wasn't enough there were layers between him and me that I didn't want there. He seemed to understand and quickly undid my buttons and pulled off my shirt. I unfolded my wings around his and then his hands were on me. He gently teased my nipples, as pleasure ran through me and I couldn't help giving a small moan against Iggy's lips. Then his lips left mine and were instead sucking on one nipple while his hands stayed on the other. Further down I could feel his growing excitement, I reached down with my hands and stroked his crotch. I started to remove his pants. I wanted him naked. But he stopped me and instead removed mine.

"Ladies first" He said with a devilish grin. One hand slipped down until he reached my tight bud. As soon as he found it my pleasure increased and I couldn't stop the moan's that came from me. Iggy's mouth captured mine as he continued. The pleasure built and built until I hit a new high and cried,

"Iggy" But I wanted to give Iggy the same pleasure I was getting so I removed his pants and this time he let me. Once he was naked I grabbed his member tightly and slowly moved my hand up and down. A small moan left his lips and a smile flitted across mine. His fingers returned my tightened bud. We both moved faster and faster, our moans echoing around the cave. I could feel myself getting closer and closer until I moaned Iggy's name again. This time Iggy slipped his fingers inside me and a new gasp of pleasure left me. I wanted more, but he moved so slowly. Then he moved faster and faster. In response I moved my hand faster and faster. Iggy was getting closer now too,

"Oh gosh, Bel" A final wave hit me as I heard those words and few seconds later Iggy exploded. We lay there for a few moments both exhausted.

"Well that was something" Iggy said. I nodded my agreement. That was so amazing; me and Iggy had definitely got closer. I wondered what I was so worried about before. Max was right it was best to go with the flow. After cleaning up we laid there in each others arms. Now every touch was delicate and meaningful as we ran fingers over each others skin. Occasionally me or Iggy would press a soft kiss to the others lips. But mostly we enjoyed the closeness until I reluctantly said,

"We should go back." Iggy agreed, so we got dressed and set off back. As I looked back on the cave the memories were still fresh, I smiled at the days happenings and looked forward to more of them in the future.


	22. Boom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Bel

Author's note: So all those who missed the last chapter welcome back :) Thanks to AreYouMAD for the review :) Slightly shorter chapter due to a bit of writers block, hope to back on form for the next chapter :)

The Forgotten One

Chapter 22- Boom!

The next day Jessica returned to our table and the questioning by the others began;

"Do you like him?"

"Are you going out?"

"Did you kiss?"

I wasn't really paying attention as my mind kept drifting to the events of the previous evening.

"You seem deep in thought Summer, something or someone on your mind?" Emma asked. I turned to her.

"If you mean Rick, no. I don't think he'll be bothering me anymore."

"Why not? We all saw him walking you home last night."

"I don't want to talk about it, but it's safe to say that I don't think he likes me anymore." At that point Rick walked into the room with a massive black eye looking anywhere except out table. Rebecca gasped.

"Did you give him that?" I nodded slowly. Rebecca held up her hand.

"High five?" Slowly my hand met hers. It was nice that the girls approved, but I couldn't help feeling bad for him. I longed to leave this place. We weren't going to stay here forever and even though the girls were nice if they knew the truth they'd never understand. I longed for the days of continuous flying. Even though we were always running it felt better than staying here. Out there we fitted and got along with each other. Here we didn't fit and we didn't get a long as well.

Suddenly the room shook and then alarms went off. Everyone in the room froze until the next moment when water shot down from the ceiling. Immediately all the girls in the room started to shriek and run from the room. Soon after the boys followed. For a few seconds I stood wondering what all the fuss was about, this was defiantly more enjoyable than most school days. Wandering out the room I saw Max and Nudge walking down the corridor.

"This is fun isn't it?" Nudge said. I laughed and nodded.

"Definitely the best day so far" But it was definitely about to get worse. Upon getting outside where the rest of the soggy pupils were Mr Pruitt the headmaster came over to us and said sternly,

"My office once this is over" Before stalking away.

"Three guess whose fault this is" Fang said coming over to join us. Looking behind him I saw Iggy and Gasman looking shifty. I shook my head at them laughing. Then I walked up to them and whispered into Iggy's ear,

"You made my day anyway"

"This is grounds for expulsion!" Mr Pruitt yelled. He had started yelling as soon as we got to his office. He was not impressed and he did not like us at all.

"The stink bomb was reason enough! But I stupidly gave you a second chance! And now this! Damaging school property and disrupting lesson! And not mention fighting with other students outside of school! You're nothing but a bunch of street rats! Vermin!" He stalked round the room. He'd heard about Rick and had automatically assumed it was my fault. I opened my mouth to speak, but Max beat me to it.

"My brothers didn't do the stink bomb and Summer acted out of self-defence. You have no proof otherwise. You're accusing us again without evidence! How un-American!"

Mr Pruitt did not react well to her outburst. Without saying a word he grabbed Gasman's hands and held them up in the air. There were black marks showing he was the culprit. Caught black handed.

Luckily for us though Anne came in and saved the day. She got us out and drove us home in silence. As soon as the front door was closed she turned to us.

"I can't believe you guys. This was your big chance; a start of a normal safe life. I'm so disappointed in you all. All of you go upstairs you're all grounded. You'll only leave the house for school and they'll be no TV. Now go and think about what you've done." One by one we went upstairs. But the speech hadn't really done what she'd meant it to do. It hadn't upset us or make us want to be better in the future. This was temporary and no TV wasn't really a punishment after what we'd been through.

Tonight the date of departure was set. We were to leave after Thanksgiving. The kids wanted to have a proper family meal together and Max couldn't deny them that. Soon we would be free of this.


	23. Storms

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Bel

Author's note: So after two weeks here's another update. This was going to be a really long chapter, so I split it into this shorter chapter and a longer one next time. Thanks to AreYouMAD for the review :)

The Forgotten One

Chapter 23-Storms

Over the next two weeks mine and Iggy's relationship grew. Although the days which we could escape to the cave were limited we made the most of each time and although we had not progressed all the way, we both felt ready for it. Despite the threats and warnings both from Anne and the headmaster, no serious punishment came our way and the headmaster for the most part avoided us. For the younger of the flock life continued as normal. For Max and Fang both were asked out and both declined. For Max it was awkward seeing as the poor boy burst into tears afterwards. For Fang it was annoying as the girl refused to take no for an answer and took to following him everywhere. The girls continued to try and set me up with countless boys and after turning all of them down one of the girls, most like Emma, started a rumor that my tastes laid in the same sex. As a result most of my year and some of the other years shunned me. For me thanksgiving could not come fast enough. Iggy started to hang out with a couple of girls in my class and my jealously spiked. The loss of my friends affected me greatly and I had nothing to do during breaks other than watch him with them. Max and me often sat together at lunch to distract each other from our respective other halves and the girls that surrounded them.

Gasman along with Iggy in one of their breaks had explored further the part of the school they had blown up. There explorations revealed a tunnel under the school which in turn revealed that the school used to be a mental asylum. For us it seemed too much of a coincidence. But with thanksgiving looming it was pushed to back of my minds. For me thanksgiving was a blur, there was good food and everyone seemed happy. But what happened that evening is more fixed in my memory. After the meal we had all retreated to Max room and after a look at Fang she spoke,

"We have something to tell you. Me and Fang have been looking at something and we think we've found Iggy's parents." Everyone let out a gasp. But at those words I felt my heart shatter into so many pieces.

"Really?" He asked. Iggy could hardly believe it, and I could hear the happiness in his voice. The family he'd always wanted, his dreams were about to become. At the same time all mine were to be shattered.

"Yes, they leave near a church not too far, about an hour's flight from here." A smile appeared across of his face.

"Can I go to them?"

"If that is what you want"

"Of course it is." At these words I ran from the room. He was leaving; he was going to leave me. After all those promises, he was going to leave. Tears fell down my cheeks as I ran to the nearest window and threw myself into the night. I screamed at the sky as I flapped my wings. In response the clouds darkened. I flapped my wings harder and harder as I powered higher and higher in the sky. Lightening and thunder surrounded me in the clouds and it began to rain harder and harder. I was soaked through but I didn't care. The weather reflected my emotions inside. Sobs racked through my body and I screamed again. At the moment lightening struck the ground below. I climbed higher once more and when my wings grew tired and heavy I closed them at let myself fall to the ground. I opened my wings, but too late I couldn't pull up. Instead I skidded along the floor and where I laid I stayed. In the mud I let the sobs overtake me. One of the most precious things I had was going to leave. Iggy always promised that he would always stay with me, even after the others left. But instead he was going to be the first to leave.

There I stayed while the rain poured around me. My tears only stopped when all energy left me. There Max found me. She pulled me out of the mud, held me tight and whispered,

"I'm so sorry" I understood, but she had promised the flock she would find there family and she had to deliver on that promise. The pain she felt for me was simply the pain she knew she would feel upon losing Fang.

"You have tonight," She said. "Tomorrow you must say goodbye."


	24. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Bel

Author's note: New chapter time :) Thanks to AreYouMAD for the review :)

The Forgotten One

Chapter 24- Goodbye

I hardly know how I managed to get back. My strength had all but left me and any remembrance that this could be the last time I saw Iggy brought back the uncontrollable sobbing. Max helped me, and when my strength left me she carried me. The rain continued for the whole journey, but the thunder and lightening had stopped. It was as if the anger and strength had left the storm much like it had left me. Upon reaching the house Max let me make my own way upstairs. Every stair was an effort. Every step brought me closer to the goodbye. I wanted to prolong it; perhaps if I delayed it long enough it wouldn't happen. But I knew I was only kidding myself. Iggy was looking out the window when I entered the doorway. There he stood in the shadows looking sadly out into the darkness. He looked so beautiful. There I stood drenched, rainwater dripping off me, feeling my heart shatter more. He must have felt my presence because he turned to look at me. Upon seeing me he sighed,

"Oh, Bel" After this I could not contain myself. I ran towards him and threw my arms around him. There I buried my face in his chest and the sobs returned. He did not say anything; he just stood there stroking my hair. After a time he buried his face in my hair and whispered,

"I'm so sorry. If you want me to I won't go. I'll stay here with you." I raised my head. He would give all that up for me? If he was willing to do that for me, surely I was willing to do that for him? I wiped my tears away and looked upon him. I rested one hand against him cheek and whispered my reply,

"No, you have to go. This is your dream, what you've always wanted. I could never take that away. As much as I wish I could keep you here with me, I know you wouldn't be truly happy. While you are here I will savour every moment. Tonight I shall hold dear along with all the other moments we have shared." But then his face turned grave. He pulled away from my embrace and tuned away from me to look out the window again.

"Not tonight. I leave in a few minutes. Fang thought it best to go before Anne realised." He turned back to look at me. I nodded dimly at his words.

"Yes, I suppose it's for the best." He walked back to me and pulled me close. He kissed my hair and when he kissed my lips I felt his tears fall upon my cheeks. Then he stepped away again.

"I have to go now. Please-"His voice broke slightly. "Please don't forget me and remember I love you..." He made to go on, but his emotions overwhelmed him. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"Before I go can I ask you something?" I nodded, "What's your dream?"

"You, you were my dream before I even knew it. But I got to live my dream and now you get to live yours. You can always come back though, I'll always be here." I kept a brave face as he nodded and walked away. Then I walked to the window. There I sat, with my arms wrapped around my knees staring out into the rain. The weather perfectly reflected my emotions, but for Iggy's departure it wasn't right. His night was full of hope, and so the sky should be clear and full of stars for him. As soon as my thought had finished the sky cleared and the stars appeared. I did not take time to rejoice over my new power, I continued to stare out the window instead. I felt my tears pour down my cheeks and I thought about my lost love and my shattered heart. My tears did subside for a time, but only because there was hope. Hope that Max and Fang had been wrong and that it wasn't Iggy's parents they'd found or that perhaps they wouldn't want him and he would return. My eyes remained glued to the sky watching for three to return, but my hope fled as only two did.

"We got him settled in, they seemed like nice people. Iggy's mum said she didn't care what had happened to him before and that she was him mother and she would look after him now." I nodded mutely not daring to speak and watched as the rain returned.

"Won't you try and sleep?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, please leave me be. I can't sleep now; I'll only dream that he's still here. I don't think I would cope with the heartbreak when I awoke." I vaguely remembered Max leave, but my emotions overwhelmed me once more. Tears ran down my face as I wrapped my arms around my knees again. I felt like if I let go then I would fall to pieces. My tears only stopped when I had no energy left for them. But still I did not close my eyes for fear that I would see his face. Forever more my memories would show me his face and remember his touch. While I closed them I would see and feel him, but if I opened my eyes to find him he would not be there.

The dawn erupted in fiery reds and oranges. How could a new day arrive without him by my side? And why did it arrive as though it was just another day? How could the colours run through the sky so bright and beautiful when my life was such the opposite? How I wished for rain again, but my strength failed me. So all I could do was sit and watch as the world moved on without him.

"Please leave her alone Anne. She can't tell you anymore than we can." I heard Max saying outside the room. Someone stepped in, Anne assumed, she came to sit besides me.

"Bel?" She asked. I looked at her to acknowledge her presence before turning back to the window.

"Bel where's Iggy?"

"Gone" I replied.

"But where? Where has he gone?"

"He's gone"

"But why and where Bel?" At this I could take no more. With a new found energy I raised myself from the ground and towered over her.

"He's gone somewhere better! He's with people who will make him happier than me! Does that answer your question? Now get out and leave me in peace!" She stumbled to her feet and I chased her out of the room screaming at her all the way. When the door slammed my energy left me and I crumbled to the floor. The darkness I welcomed, but the dreams I did not.


	25. There's No Getting Over You

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Bel

Author's note: New chapter time :) Thanks to AreYouMAD and DarkAngelDreams15 for the reviews :) So big delay in posting of this, been ill and on holiday so time has got away from me. Also seeing as I'm back at university next week I'm only going to be able to post every 3 weeks :)

The Forgotten One

Chapter 25- There's no getting over you

I found myself waking in my bed. My arm stretched out besides me and searched it, but nothing was to be found. New tears sprung to my eyes as my dreams revealed themselves to me as just dreams. I dreamt that he'd come back. He crawled into bed and whispered that he'd made the wrong decision. In my dreams I slept in his arms. But it was only a dream, a whisper of happiness I once had.

I wiped my tears away and dragged myself from the bed. It was hard to convince myself that just staying in the bed forever wasn't a good idea. I wished I could lock myself away from the rest of the world and just forget about everything. But I had to be strong; I couldn't spend the rest of my life like that. I had to move on with my life, just as Iggy was getting on with his. I would somehow get myself together. Today's mission was to stop crying. As I considered this I heard a light tapping coming from my door.

"Come in." I said quietly hoping it wasn't Anne. Angel popped her head slowly round the door and smiled sadly at me. She stepped into the room carrying a small tray. She set it down on the bed.

"I brought you something. I figured you'd be hungry and wouldn't really want to come downstairs." She stepped closer and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry about what's happened. I hope you feel better." Her small hand patted my arm. With that she left. I sat down on the bed and slowly ate the soup Angel had brought me. I wondered how the others felt. I guess I hadn't thought about them. They loved Iggy just as much as I did. They had lost a brother, but as much as I wanted to I could not comfort them. Although the tears had stopped I still didn't think I could talk about it. The pain was too sharp, the memories too fresh. Perhaps in the future I would be able to look back on happier times with them all. But for the rest of the flock Iggy's departure didn't just sadden them, it gave them hope. Hope that the rest of their families would be found.

"Summer?" I heard Anne calling my name. She was heading upstairs. I opened the window and swooped outside. I settled in the tree in the garden. I did not want to go far; I just wanted to be left alone. But it wasn't so easy.

"Summer?" Her voice called again as she made her way outside.

"Summer, please come down. We can talk about Iggy. If you two had a fight, I'm sure we can sort it out. I'm sure it wasn't your fault he left. I was young once and sometimes people say things they don't mean. Just tell me what happened." I tired to block out her words, but her piercing voice still reached my ears.

"Leave me alone." I replied.

"Summer, get down here. I'll get your brothers and sisters to help me.

"They won't help you."

"Yes they will, they want Jeff back. They want this sorted out too."

"We won't help you." The flock had joined us outside.

"Why not? Why don't you want your brother back?"

"I told you to leave it Anne. We can't help you." Anne glared fiercely at me and then the others.

"This isn't over." She said before stalking inside. Silently I swooped down. The flock nodded to me. The rest of the day we spent together, hoping for strength in numbers against Anne. Although she did not ask us questions again, her search for Iggy did not stop. She was on the phone all morning trying to get help to find him. For us we spent the day trying to do what we would on a weekend, but everything was marred with sadness. Nothing held the same joy as it had before. I despite my best efforts I could not cope with the company for long and soon retreated to my room for solitude and to let my tears flow once more. At that moment it seemed that this was something that none of us would recover from.


	26. I Want My Happiness Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Bel

Author's note: It's been a year or so. But I have not given up on this story! I'm going to try monthly updates, so see you next month. Thanks to TheQueenOfSouls and for their reviews

The Forgotten One

Chapter 26- I Want My Happiness Back

I didn't go to school on Monday. I couldn't face it. All those people so happy, they had no real worries or sadness. They would have false comfort for me, which I neither wanted nor needed. My brain couldn't compute happiness right now, I could remember the feeling but to feel again felt impossible. I knew deep down inside me there was a part me telling me to get over it, to do something, anything. But anytime I tried to do anything, besides sitting on my floor staring out the window, sadness overtook me and I sank to the floor once more. What could I do? My life was nothing before Iggy; I couldn't go back to that life now. I'd had a taste of freedom, happiness and love, and I wanted it back. Why did he leave me? How could he? My mind threw questions at me that I didn't want to think about or answer. I wanted to think about anything else, but I couldn't. My mind was fixed on Iggy and my sadness continued.

Anne came in every now and again. She'd sigh as she opened the door and mutter something about the fact I had so much life ahead of me and that I'd find someone new. But I didn't want someone new and Anne didn't understand how I was feeling. I wished I could link her to my mind so she could feel my sorrow herself, but I couldn't. Anne generally brought food with her, soup or something. I never touched it, I wasn't hungry. Sometimes she would sit with me on the floor staring out the window with me and she'd ask where he was because she believed she could convince him to come back. It almost made me laugh. Iggy left on his own accord, Anne going to see him wasn't going to make a difference. It didn't take long for my silence to become too much for Anne and she would leave. So passed my day, but Anne played only a minor part. My thoughts and being remained focused on Iggy.

As a stared out the window at one point during the day I heard a frantic scrabbling at the door. Slowly I rose to my feet and opened the door. Total launched himself into the room, hackles raised and yelled frantically,

"Quick we must go, the Erasers are here." Without another word I sprung out of the room after him. I had a mission now and for the moment Iggy was pushed from my thoughts. I ran downstairs leaping the last few steps. I stopped at the bottom and saw Anne waiting at the door conversing with an Eraser. My shock turned to horror as the Eraser saw me and pushed past Anne. I picked Total up and ran to the garden. I noticed the flock approaching as I began to unfurl my wings. But before I could take off the Eraser grabbed me. As he pulled me down I threw Total as high as I could. I saw Angel start to descend to catch him and I turned to the Eraser. Usually a one to one was to my advantage, but I realised as I squared up that the last few days with little sleep and no food had reduced my abilities. I was the first to react hitting out with a punch but the Eraser caught my arm with ease and swiftly kicked me in the stomach. Winded I paused for a second, but that was long enough for the Eraser to throw me, using my arm, into a tree. My head collided hard with the trunk, and I was disorientated. I pulled myself to my feet and walked drunkenly towards the Eraser. But it had turned away and was looking back towards the house. I followed its gaze and caught sight of Jeb and Anne stood together. Using this distraction to my advantage I took off. I reached the Flock and Max quickly asked,

"Bel, you alright?" I opened my mouth to reply, but as I did a voice behind my said,

"Yo!" I turned, it was Iggy. But before I could react to this, everything went black.


End file.
